Ever-Changing
by G Reader1
Summary: 100 years ago Edward left me while on our honeymoon and never looked back. A couple of days later, I found out that I was pregnant. So, with nowhere to go, I sought help in the Denali coven, who helped me until I gave birth and was turned into a vampire. Now, in the year 2106, I'm moving back to Forks, only to see someone I never thought I'd see again.
1. Prolouge

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 _Prologue_

Bella's P.O.V.

One hundred years ago today, my whole world came crashing down all around me. I had everything I could ever want. I had just married Edward and we were on our honeymoon having a wonderful time exploring Isle Esme. And one morning, I woke up to an empty house. I was hot and sweaty from the humid air and I walked around the house, wondering where my husband went. Finally, I found a note on the kitchen counter in Edward's neat calligraphy.

 _Bella,_ it read,

 _By the time you read this, I'll be back with the rest of my family, and we'll be on our way to somewhere in the world. I know you must be confused as to why I left without you, so let me explain. After that first night of our honeymoon, when I saw the bruises on your skin, that I caused, I couldn't forgive myself; even after we talked the next morning. I know that I swore to both myself and to you that I would never leave again, but I guess some promises are meant to be broken. You are out of danger, considering that James, Laurent, Victoria and Riley are dead. As for the Volturi, I will go to them myself and tell them that you are dead, and I'll make sure that Aro believes it, even through my thoughts._

 _You will never hear from me, or my family again, and I mean it this time. As for my mother's ring, you can keep it. I did give it to you as a gift, after all. I'm leaving you a blank check, so you'll have enough money to support yourself, and in two days someone will be coming to pick you up in a boat and bring you back to Rio, there you can catch a cab and go to the airport, where I have made arrangements for you to get on a plane and you'll be able to go all the way back to Forks._

 _I'm sorry it had to end this way, and know that I will always love you._

 _~Edward_

I had cried for half an hour before deciding that I was better off without him. I didn't need someone who was always breaking my heart. I just didn't know what to tell Charlie or Renée or Jacob.

The next day I noticed that my period was late, and that all of symptoms I was having, vomiting, cravings, excessive sleeping and nightmares; were pointing towards pregnancy. I didn't know how I could be pregnant, but then I remembered all of those articles I read back before I knew Edward was a vampire, and I remembered that the reason why women vampires couldn't get pregnant is because their bodies are frozen at the state they were in when changed. Their bodies couldn't change in order to bear a growing fetus. But human women's bodies could change; and it doesn't matter if the man is human or vampire because their bodies didn't have to change. In fact, their bodies stay the same from puberty to death.

Anyways, I didn't know what to do at first, but then I remembered the Denali coven up in Alaska. I went there and explained my situation to them. They were more than willing to help me and give me everything that I needed. And after they heard about what Edward did to me, they were furious, saying that they hoped they never saw him again.

The pregnancy was so horrible, the baby almost sucked me dry of blood and I almost died giving birth to her. Renesmee Carlie Cullen was born on September 11, 2006, two days before my birthday. Eleazar had to preform the vampire version of a c-section, which meant he had to rip the placenta open with his teeth, because it was too hard for a knife to cut through it. And after she was born, Eleazar injected his venom straight into my heart. Two days later I awoke as a vampire. According to the others, I was a very tame newborn, and I've never tasted human blood.

At first, I was worried about Renesmee's accelerated growth rate, she was growing so fast that I had estimated that she would only have fifteen years of life. So I left with her and went to Brazil and eventually found someone else like her, a hybrid. His name is Nahuel, and he told me that his diet consisted of both blood and human food, and that he continued to grow until he was seven years old, physically seventeen years old, and has not changed in the past one hundred and fifty years. A giant weight was lifted off of my shoulders that day.

Now, for the past one hundred years I've been traveling the world with my daughter by my side. She inherited the best features from both Edward and I. She has Edward's bronze colored hair, though she has Charlie's curls, and my chocolate brown eyes. She has Edward's sharp facial features, straight nose, perfect eyebrows, long eyelashes, and full, peach colored lips, and dimples. The human traits she inherited are that she has a heartbeat, and blood runs through her veins; she can sleep and cry and she has to breathe in order to live, though she can hold her breath for a long time. The vampire traits she inherited are that she has super speed, though she's a lot faster than a human, she's not as fast as a pure vampire, it's the same with her strength. Her senses are as good as mine and she has great reflexes. Her skin is really hard, though not as hard as a pure vampire's skin, but almost nothing can penetrate it. And when she breaks a bone, or gets a cut, it heals super fast. And she actually has a gift. She can project her thoughts through touch, creating an image in your mind. She can even break through my mental shield.

As for Charlie, him, Renée and everyone else in Forks thinks I'm dead. I faked a car crash, making the car I was driving burst into flames with a body in it, so they wouldn't be able to tell it wasn't me in the car.

Now, one hundred years later, my family is long dead, and I'm moving back to Forks with my daughter. We are posing as sisters, and Renesmee will be going to high school while I'll be working at the grocery store.

Little did I know, that once we moved to Forks, our whole lives would change forever.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Should I continue? I also want to say that this story will mostly be in Nessie's P.O.V., though sometimes I will put up a chapter in Bella, or Jacob, or Edward's P.O.V.**

 **~Gina**


	2. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Renesmee's P.O.V.

"Renesmee, time to get up for school!" my mom calls up to me. I groan as I roll over and pull my blankets over my head. I don't want to go to school, again. I've gone to high school like twenty-five times, and it's getting kind of boring, especially since I know a lot more than all of the teachers. But I know that in order for us to stay in one place for a long period of time, we have to pretend that we are young, and go to school. We moved here a year ago, and I was a freshman. Now I'm a sophomore and I'm totally over getting up at six in the morning. "Renesmee! Don't make me come up there!" I sigh and throw the covers off of me and stand up, stretching before heading towards the bathroom to take a hot shower. I then put on white skinny jeans, a shirt with blue, pink and red floral print on it, and it says "Word" on it in cursive, and a pair of Timberland boots. I then blow dry my hair, and brush out the knotted curls; but otherwise leave it alone. Finally, I'm ready for school. It's almost seven o'clock by the time I bound down the stairs with my book bag on my back, and my mother has already left for work. I don't have to leave the house until seven-thirty, so I take the initiative to drop a couple of hamster nuggets into the cage of my hamster, Lucky; and grab myself a bowl of cereal to hold me off until Mom and I can go hunting after school.

As I'm eating, I walk around the house and look at the pictures of myself that hang on the walls. There are some from when I was first born, being held by my newborn vampire mother, pictures of us in Brazil, England, Alaska, Canada, New York. Pictures of me on a couple of different prom nights, and graduation days- those we put in a spare room so none of the people we bring home will see them. I see pictures of my mom, when she was human, with her dad and mom. I wish I could have met them, but Mom said it was too dangerous. Speaking of people I wish I could meet, my father comes to my mind now. I've always imagined what he looks like. Does he have my hair? Did he have my eyes when he was human? What traits did I inherit from him? Did he like to play piano like me? When I ask Mom about him, she tells me that he is a vampire, and the he left her before she noticed that she was pregnant with me. But she never tells me anymore than that, no matter how hard I push her.

When I finish my cereal, I put the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and hurry outside to my bicycle since, to everyone else, I don't have my drivers license and strap on my helmet, again so I can fit in. I then ride the half mile to school, taking my time because I'm not in a rush to go to somewhere I absolutely hate.

As I pull into the student parking lot, and head for the bike rack, I spot a car that looks a little out of place. It's a 2105 silver Volvo, which seems pretty shiny and expensive compared to the other cars that are in the lot. I look away from the car just as I track the bike rack, and chain it there so nobody can steal it. That's when I happen to look over at the car again, and when I do, my mouth drops open.

There are five of them; three boys and two girls. All of them pale with the same gold eyes and dark circles. The first guy looks like a man, with curly black hair and is totally ripped with huge muscles, and is kind of intimidating. The next guy is tall and lean with honey blond hair and looks kind of uncomfortable. The last guy, is lanky and younger looking compared to the other two, with the same shade of bronze hair that I have. Which is weird because not a lot of people I've met has the same color hair as me. As for the girls, the first one is tall and model like with long golden blonde hair and a figure that will make other girls, including me, take a hit off their self-esteem just by being in the same room as her. The last girl is short and pixie like with short black hair and wide, childlike eyes. They're different but at the same time alike.

They must be new because I surely would have remembered if I had seen them before. And the strange thing is that when they get out of their car, they don't start walking, they just stand there and I can see their lips moving like they're talking quietly to each other. And it isn't until then that I make the connection. The pale skin, gold eyes, and dark circles, and the ability to stand so still that they look like statues. They're vampires.

The second I think that, the guy with the bronze hair looks up at me with wide eyes, and says something to the others. Damn! I wish my hearing was as good as my Mom's, but sadly I can only hear people talking from afar (and when I say afar I mean like a couple of miles away) when they're speaking at normal volume. And sadly, they are whispering. Anyways, when they guy finishes speaking to the others, they all turn to look at me. Great, just what I need, not. I start to walk towards the school, slowly passing by their car while never breaking eye contact with them. And I'm about to open the school doors when, out of the corner of my eye, I see my mother's car pull into the parking lot.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think of the first chapter? Was it good? Also, i want to say thank you to all who favorited, followed and reviewed on this story. It really means a lot to me.**

 **~Gina**


	3. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Renesmee's P.O.V.

I watch as my mom parks her car in an empty parking space, turns the car off, and steps of of it, closing the door in the process. Her dark brown hair whips around her face by the strong wind and her eyes are coal black due to the lack of hunting. She looks just like a super model who just stepped off of a runway in Milan. Though she's supposed to be at her job. So what is she doing here?

Once she spots me, Mom starts walking over towards me and I can feel everyone stare at her, in awe of her beauty.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I ask her when she gets close enough that it won't look weird to the humans. She reaches into her purse and pulls out an envelope and holds it out to me when she gets close enough.

"I was leaving in such a rush this morning that I didn't have the chance to give you the money for your yearbook," she says. I take the envelope and tuck it into my back pack.

"Thanks," I say. I don't really know why I need a yearbook, I mean, it would be nice to have a year book every time I am a senior in high school, not a sophomore. But Mom said that it's nice to have yearbooks for every year. Though all of the other times I was in high school, she didn't insist I have a yearbook every year. My mom is really weird sometimes.

Anyway, when I look back up at my mom, I see that her expression has changed, dramatically. I turn my head in the direction she's looking at and she's looking at the pale people. And they're looking back at her with wide eyes and opened mouths. Which I don't understand because vampires aren't really impressed by another vampire's beauty. But what do I know? I look back at my mom and see that her facial expression is a mix of sorrow and surprise.

"Oh yeah, those are the new kids. They must be because I've never seen them around before. And they're vampires, which is making me nervous," I say. Just then I spot Mackenzie, a girl in my grade, walking past us. I gently grab her arm. "Hey Mack?" She looks at me and smiles.

"Oh! Hey Renesmee," she says as she tuck a strand of brown hair behind her ear. I point over to the vampires.

"Do you know who they are?" She looks over to where I'm pointing; then she turns back to face me, with a knowing look on her face.

"Oh, those are the Cullens', they just over here from somewhere in New York with their adoptive parents."

"Do you know their names?" She shakes her head with a sad expression.

"No, I only know that the father is named Carlisle, and that's only because my mom works with him at the hospital." I sigh. At least I have a last name.

"Okay, thanks Mack."

"No problem, see you in English," she says, then turns around and heads towards the school. Just then the warning bell rings, signaling that I only have five more minutes to get to class. I look at my mom.

"Mo- Bella, I have to get to class before I'm late. I love you." I then turn around and begin to head towards the building in which I will have my first class of the day, which is Global History in building Six with Mr. Jefferson. But I don't get two feet before a cold hand grabs my arm and pulls me back, unintentionally hard. "Ow!" I complain. Mom doesn't let go of my arm, but she does loosen her grip so it doesn't hurt. Then she starts pulling me into the direction of her car. I then start to panicked, like what the hell is going on? "What are you doing?! I have to get to class!"

"You can skip school today. I'll call it in," she says in a low voice. She then opens the passenger side door of her car and shoves me inside, and slams the door closed. Then, almost at vampire speed, she runs to the other side and gets in the car. Then, she turns the car on and we are suddenly speeding out of the parking lot and towards our house. I put my bike helmet on the floor and am quiet the entire ride home.

Finally, when she pulls into our driveway, I turn to her. "What just happened?" I ask her. Then it dawns on me. "Do you know them?"

"Renesmee, did they try to talk tyou or bother you?" she asks me, worried. I frown.

"What? No, they didn't."

"Show me," she says, not convinced. I sigh and place my right hand on her cheek; showing her what happened the moment I arrived at school. She sighs with relief as I let my hand drop onto my lap.

"Now explain to me what just happened back there."

"I don't have time, I have to get to work."

"Please, Mom, I have to know."

"Let's just say that I used to know them when I was human," she says. I raise my eyebrows.

"Really?" I ask. She nods. I bite my lip, a habit I inherited from my mother.

"Well, I have to get to work, I'll bring your bike back later. I love you."

"I love you too." I kiss her on the cheek, grab my bag and helmet and get out of the car and run towards the house. When I get in, I notice that the house is a mess; and my OCD instincts kick in and I start cleaning.

Twenty minutes later, the dishes are done and put away, the kitchen counters are scrubbed clean, the floors are swept and mopped, the furniture is dusted, the Windows are cleaned, the laundry is in the washer, and the bathroom is spotless, as is my room. My mother has a room, but she never uses it. And by the time I finish, it's, like, eight-fifteen.

Since it's still so early, I decide to run to La Push, the town nearby, and go to the beach and enjoy the view. My mom told me to never go there, but what she doesn't know can't hurt her. So I put on a sweater and lock up the house behind me. Then I set off into a run. I reach La Push ten minutes later and then I slowly walk on the beach. I wonder why Mom was so upset when she saw third people the Cullen's. Did they do something to her to make her fear them? I sit down on the sand, far away enough to avoid the water. Well she said that she knew them when she was human. Is it possible that they know who my father is? I'll have to ask them. Well, I can't just come out out and say it. Like "hey guys, I know we don't know each other, and my mother obviously hates you, but you did know her in her previous life, so could you possibly tell me the name of the man who donated sperm to my existence? That would be great." I can't say that. Well... I can, but it'd be weird. So I have to make friends with them and work up to it. So, tomorrow at school I'll go up to them and formally introduce myself. Hopefully they won't make it difficult.

Just then, someone sits down next to me. I turn my head to see a Native American man who is totally ripped, with short black hair and the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. We are both quite for a minute as we stare into each other's eyes, like we're having a moment. We smile at each other, him showing his teeth and me showing my dimples. Then I get the courage to actually speak.

"Hey, I'm Renesmee," I say holding out my hand. He slides his hand into mine. And weirdly, his hand doesn't feel as cool as normal human skin feels to me, since my body temperature is 110.0 Fahrenheit. It's actually warm, not as warm as my skin, but close. Then he speaks in his deep voice.

"I'm Jacob."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Also, thanks for the many reviews, they make my day. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	4. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGT SAGA.**

Renesmee's P.O.V.

"Ruh-nez-may, huh?" Jacob says and he looks out at the ocean waves.

"What?" I ask him, a small smile forming on my lips.

"It's nothing." He shakes his head. I know he's having a hard time with my name, everybody does the first fifty or so times they say it.

"It's okay, you can say it."

"What?"

"My name, it's weird. I already know." Jake sighs.

"It's not that it's weird, it's just that it's... unique. How did you get that name anyway?"

"Before my mom passed away, she told me that it was a mixture of both of my grandmothers' names. Renée and Esme," I tell him. He nods. It's quite for a second as I watch a flock of birds soar high above us.

"Do you mind if I call you... Nessie, for short?" he asks. I look at him.

"Nessie?"

"Yeah, it flows easier." I think about it for an eighth of a second. Nessie is easier to pronounce than Renesmee.

"Okay, sure you can call me Nessie. It might just become my official nickname." Jacob smiles.

"So Nessie, do you live around here?"

"I live in Forks with my sister."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died a long time ago."

"Oh. So, um... what do you like to do?"

"Well, I like to read and write, and I love watching old movies."

"Which movies?" he asks me. We are now walking down the beach slowly.

"Hum, let's see... I like all the Adam Sandler movies," I tell him.

"Oh man, he's hilarious I especially love the movie he did with Jennifer Aniston called _Just go With it_. It was so funny." He speaks with so much enthusiasm that I can't help but laugh.

"I also like the movies _The Hunger Games, Divergent, The Longest Ride, The Best of Me. They are all amazing movies."_ We talk for the next hour, just getting to know each other. Finally, we reach a small diner.

"How old are you, Nessie?" he asks me. I raise my eyebrows.

"Why?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I just want to know."

"You're not one of those creepy stalker types, are you?" He laughs.

"No, I just really want to know." I almost tell him the truth. I almost tell him that I'm one hundred years old. But I don't.

"I'm sixteen," I tell him. He nods. "How old are you?"

"Same." I don't believe that for a second.

"Oh you are, aren't you?" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I am," he says defensively.

"You look more like a man."

"That's just genetics." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, okay." Jake sighs.

"So Do want to join me for breakfast?" he asks me.

"I can't. I have to get home before my sister finds out I left. Besides, I already ate breakfast," I answer. His face falls and I laugh. "Maybe we'll see each other around town or something."

"Yeah, maybe." I take a deep breath.

"Well, I see you." He nods with a small smile on his face.

"You too," he says. I then turn around and walk away, honestly hoping that I'll see him again.

* * *

On the way home, I decide to stop by the cemetery. Weird, I know. But this is my mother's home town, and I want to see if she has a headstone there. I slowly walk around the cemetery until I find a name I recognize.

 _Charles "Charlie" Swan_

 _March 2, 1964- August 12, 2036_

 _Loving father, husband and friend._

This is my grandfather's grave. It's sad knowing that I'll never be able to meet him and get to know him. I sigh as I look over to the next grave.

 _Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan_

 _September 13, 1987- September 27, 2006_

 _Loving daughter, step-sister and friend._

I frown. I wish I knew more about my mother's human life, and why she is so determined to keep it a secret from me. What happened to her to make her so... secretive like this? I mentally sigh.

I know it has something to do with my father. But what exactly, I don't know. I run home and watch movies to keep my mind off of things, and when Mom gets home, we go hunting. I take down two bucks, and a mountain lion. By the time we are done, I'm so full that I don't think I can fit another mouthful in my body; that's what she said.

Anyways, when we get home, I take a shower and climb into bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	5. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! So I got a review saying that the last chapter was really short, and I need to point out some things. First, my chapters are usually only 1000-1500 words. Also, I'm still in high school so I might not be able to update that often. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Nessie's P.O.V.

The next morning, I get dressed in a high-waisted, black skirt with a light blue crop top. I then pair it with black wedges and I leave my hair down and curly, only putting a hair clip in it. As for make up, I just put on some mascara, winged eyeliner and some cherry chap stick. I then brush my teeth and am out the door and on my bike, flooring it all the way to school.

When I finally get there, I chain my bike to the bike rack and, realizing that nobody has come to school yet, sit on one of the nearby benches, reading _Vampire Academy_ by Richelle Mead. I really like this book for Richelle's perspective on what vampires are like and why they can do. I also love the growing romance between the main character, Rose Hathaway, and her sexy Russian mentor, Dimitri. And did I mention that he's, like, seven years older than her? I just think that if I were Rose, then I wouldn't waist one second fight with him about the way he teaches me combat. Anyways, I'm at the part when Rose and Dimitri are getting a little hot and heavy, sadly due to a love spell, in Dimitri's dorm room, when I see the silver Volvo pull into a parking space. I sigh as I put my book away and stand up. I look at my phone and see that we still have half an hour before school starts.

I watch as, one by one, each Cullen gets out of the car. I then take a deep breath and start walking over to where they are. With each passing moment, my heartbeat grows faster as I grow nervous. Then, finally, I get over to them. All of us are quiet for a couple of minutes, then I decided to be nice.

"Hi, I know we got off on the wrong foot yesterday, but I want to introduce myself. I'm Renesmee Cullen, but you can call me Nessie. I know we have the same last name, but people can have the same last name and not be related," I say. They don't say anything to me so I continue to talk, like an idiot. "So you probably saw me with a woman yesterday. You know, with pale skin and brown hair? Well, that's my mom, Bella. I'm not sure why she reacted like that when she saw you. She said that she knew you guys when she was human, is that true?"

"Wait, you said that she's your mom. Do you mean your adopted mom?" the blonde girl asks me. I shake my head.

"No, she's my biological mom. She conceived, carried and gave birth to me when she was still human. Unfortunately, my birth was so violent that my uncle Eleazar had to turn her into a vampire right away or she would have died. You see, I'm half human, half vampire. So when I was in her womb, I almost sucked all of the blood out of her, because I didn't know any better, so that's why she had to be turned."

"It's impossible for vampires to have biological children," says the blond male. I shrug.

"I guess it is possible is it's a male vampire and a female human. Now can you guys please tell me your names?"

"Oh! Where are our manners?! I'm Alice, and this is Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie," says the pixie.

"Wait, when we're you born?" asks Edward.

"Well, I aged really fast, even in the womb, until I reached the physical age of seventeen. And by that time I was really seven years old. Anyways, I was born on September 11, 2006. So I would have had to been conceived on August 13th or 14th," I tell them. Then, I don't know why, everyone turned to look at Edward. I frown as I listen to them talk quietly.

"Well she does have his hair," Rosalie says.

"And his facial features," says Jasper.

"What are you guys talking about?!" I exclaim. They all turn to face me.

"Oh nothing," Alice answers. I raise an eyebrow, just as the first bell rings. I look around and see that people are starting to arrive. I look back at the vampires.

"Look, I have to get to class, but I'll see you guys then, okay?" I don't wait for an answer, I just turn around and start walking away. The rest of the day is UN eventful. At lunch time, I looked for the Cullen's, but I couldn't find them. They are seriously making it really hard for me to find out what I need to know. Like seriously, I just want to know who my father is. Is that so much to ask? I think not.

Anyways, when the last bell rings I walk out of the school with Mackenzie while we talk about which main guy character we think is more sexy. Jesse from The Mediator Series by Meg Cabot, or Four from Divergent by Veronica Roth.

"Four is a lot more sexy than Jesse, did you see those tattoos on his back? Any guy with a tattoo is really hot in my opinion," I say.

"Yeah but Jesse speaks Spanish. Can Four speak Spanish? I think not," she argues.

"He doesn't have to-" I start, but cut off as I spot the Cullens'. They're by their car, staring at me and it's getting really weird. That's when I hear the motorcycle engine. I turn my head to see Jacob driving in on a red and white Harley Davidson motorcycle. And he stops right in front of me. I smile as he looks over my outfit.

"You look nice," he says smiling. I nod.

"Now I know you're the stalker type. You tracked me down at my school," I say jokingly. Jake rolls his eyes.

"You said that you loved in Forks, and there's only one high school in this town."

"Touché." We both laugh. Then, Mack clears her throat. "Oh! Jake this is my friend Mackenzie; Mack, this is Jake, a guy I met at La Push beach yesterday." They say 'hi' to each other, then Jake turns to me.

"Do you want a ride home?" I bite my lip and look up at the Cullens'. I really want to ask them more questions. But then again, I really want to go with Jake. When I look at them, I can see their eyes open wide and mouths open also. It seems like they are shocked. Jake follows my gaze and I can hear a low growl and he starts shaking slightly. He turns back to me. "So, do you want a ride home?" I think about it for a second, before deciding that I can ask them more questions tomorrow.

"Okay," I say as I climb on and strap my helmet on my head. Then I wrap my arms around his torso and we are off, leaving the school, and my bike, behind.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	6. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Nessie's P.O.V.

"Thanks for the ride," I say to Jake as I climb off of his motorcycle and take my helmet off. Jake turns off the motorcycle and looks up at the house, his face growing sad. I furrow my eyebrows. "What's wrong?" He looks like someone just died.

"Nothing," he says. I roll my eyes.

"Stop lying to me. What is it?"

"I used to know the family that lived here." My defense automatically drops as my heart reaches out to him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. What happened to them?"

"The old man died of old age, and his daughter died of a car accident. It really hit me hard, you know?" I nod as if I understand. I've never lost anyone that was really close to me. My mom is a vampire, who can't age or die of old age or disease or anything, so she's still alive. And I've never met my father or any of my grandparents. But the story around here is that I lost my parents, so I have to pretend.

"You must have been really close to them," I say so quietly it's almost a whisper.

"Yeah, I was. But shit happens. Nobody can live forever." His voice is strained. I can't tell him that vampires can, if they're careful. That if I'm careful, I'll live forever. I just look at him. After a few minutes, he sighs. "Well, I shouldn't be keeping you from your homework or whatever you have to do. I'll see you around." His mood changes so quickly that takes me a minute to register that he's leaving.

"Um... Okay. I'll see you later," I say to him. I turn around and start walking away.

"Wait, Nessie?" his voice calls out to me. I turn around, my heart fluttering faster than usual.

"Yeah?"

"You stay away from the Cullens, okay?" I frown.

"How do you know who they are?" I ask.

"I just know. And trust me, okay? They're dangerous." I bite my lip.

"Okay," I say. I hate lying to him, but I have no choice, I have to get as much information out of them as possible. I turn around and hurry into the house and close the door, locking it behind me. I listen to the motorcycle drive down the street. Jake is definitely cute, hot even, but there's something about him that throws me off. It's his scent, which smells kind of like wet dog. I'm gonna have to look into that.

Anyway, I do my homework and clean the house again, making sure everything is nice and neat. And even then, I still have a lot of time before my mom gets home from work. So I decide to go up to the attic and organize everything up there. My mom told me to never go into the attic, but again, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. So I open the door on the ceiling and see that there is no ladder leading up to it. I sigh. I guess I'm gonna have to jump. I bend my knees and jump, landing neatly on the floor of the attic. I look around, we have so much junk up here it's ridiculous.

I get to work and organize everything in all of the boxes, and when they are all packed and sealed, I stack them against the far wall. When I'm almost done, I find a box labeled _Human_. I frown. I've never seen this box before. Is this box full of my mom's stuff from back when she was human? I hold my breath as I open the top and look inside. There's a bunch of pictures in frames, pictures of my mom, with who I'm assuming is her dad; her and who I'm assuming is her mom, some with her friends and when she graduated from high school for the first time. My eyes are always drawn to her eyes, which were almost identical to mine.

That's when I see the photo album. I take it out and open it, and gasp. The first picture is of the vampire, Edward. What the hell is he doing in my mother's pictures? It's dated September thirteenth, and it says, _Edward Cullen, Charlie's Kitchen_ and then the date. I flip to the next page and I gape as I see more pictures Cullens. By the time I'm through with it, I'm hyperventilating. I put the album down and dig through the box some more. I find a beautiful white wedding dress that seems to have yellowed with age. I also find a small black box and in it I find an engagement ring. It's oval shaped with several rows of tiny diamonds and a simple band. Why does she have an engagement ring? I shake my head as I find another black rectangular box that holds two hair combs, the kind that you leave in your hair, with beautiful blue sapphires in it.

It takes me a couple of minutes to calm down, and when I do, I take a deep breath. "It's okay Nessie," I whisper to myself. "There has to be a reasonable explanation for all of this." But the next thing I pull out of the box makes my heart skip a beat. It's my birth certificate. With it being too dangerous for my mom to go to a real hospital to get me a birth certificate, I'm certain she had somebody forge one for me, as well as my social security card. Mom had never allowed me to see my birth certificate, and I hadn't been sure why she would keep it from me. But as I read it, my eyes widen and my heart grows faster.

 _Full Name: Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

 _D.O.B.: September eleventh, 2006_

 _Height: 21 inches_

 _Weight: 7 lbs 10 oz_

 _Mother's Maiden Name: Isabella Marie Swan_

 _Father's Name: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, as in Edward Cullen? As in THE Edward Cullen that I had met at school. It can't be possible. But when I pull the last thing from the box, I know in my heart that it's true. It's a picture of my mother, in the wedding dress I'd found, next to Edward who is in a tuxedo. I bite my lip as I let a few tears escape. So he's my father. Why didn't my mom tell me who he is when I'd first asked about him when I was three months old? Why didn't she tell me yesterday? Why didn't they say something? I know get why they were all acting crazy when I'd told them my birthday; it's because they'd known.

But I'm more mad at myself than anything. Why had I'd been so ignorant when I'd seen the similarities in physical features between Edward and I? Why didn't I make the connection when Mom had told me that they were a part of her past? I let a few more tears escape as I repack the box, minus my birth certificate, and stack it against the wall. And I'm just picking up the piece of paper when I hear it, two sets of wheels conning down my road, and I can tell that they are coming to my house.

Fearing that my mom will catch me up here, I jump down from the attic and close the door. I then fold up my certificate and put it in my pocket and go and wash my face. I'm just walking down the stairs when Mom walks through the door, with the Cullens in tow.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	7. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Bella's P.O.V.

"What do you want?!" I hiss at Edward as I unclock my car door. He, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme had just approached me as I was coming out of the store. I really don't want to deal with them right now. I just want to get back to my daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice is a mix between a growl and pleading.i raise my eyebrows. What the hell is he talking about?

"What?"

"Why didn't you find me and tell me that we have a daughter?" I freeze as I take in what he just said. How does he know that Renesmee is his daughter?

"How did you find out about that?" I growl.

"We figured it out while talking to her earlier today," says Rosalie.

"Why didn't you try to find us, Bella?" Esme asks in a warm voice.

"Because Edward doesn't deserve to know her. He left me while on our honeymoon and two days later I found out that I was pregnant with her. I was scared and by myself and I had no idea where to go! So I sought help in the Denali coven, where they helped me until I gave birth to Renesmee and then they had to turn me into a vampire or else I wouldn't have survived," I say to them. I'm quiet for a minute while I calm down. "She's been alive for one hundred years and not once have you guys made an effort to find me or to get in touch with me! So I'm sorry if I think that .y daughter shouldn't be around him." Edward sighs and rolls his eyes, and when he does, I'm instantly reminded of my daughter, who looks so much like him when she rolls her eyes.

"Look Bella, I know you don't owe us anything. But you do owe Renesmee. I've seen her thoughts, okay? I know that she wants to know who her father is, she wants it more than anything. So if you won't do it for us, do it for her," he says. Damn! He knows he has me there. I'd do anything for my daughter. Even if it means dealing with some people I don't want to.

* * *

Nessie's P.O.V.

I watch as everyone piles into the house slowly. Mom looks at me as I stand on the last step of the staircase, arms folded across my chest. What the hell are they doing here?

"Hey, Renesmee, did you make yourself something to eat for dinner?" Mom asks me as she puts her stuff down on the couch.

I shake my head. "I'm not hungry," I inform her. "And can you please call me Nessie? That's my new nick name." She raises her eyebrows.

"What kind of name is Nessie?"

"What kind of name is Renesmee?" She rolls her eyes.

"Please don't talk to me like that." I sigh loudly.

"I just want to be called Nessie. Is that too much to ask for?" I say in an annoyed voice. Mom frowns, like she's trying to figure out what's going on with me and not making any process. Good, this is what she gets from hiding something as big as my fathers' identity from me for my entire life.

"Ren- Nessie what has gotten into you?" Mom asks. But it's not me who answers her.

"She found out. About me being her father, I mean," says Edward. I frown.

"How do you- you know what? Never mind, I don't want to know," I say.

"How did you find out?" A woman with caramel colored hair asks. I pull out the wedding photo that I had grabbed at the last second, and turn it around for them to see. They gasp as they look at it.

"You still have it!" gasps Edward.

"Oh, I also have this." I pull out my birth certificate, unfold it, and show it to them. Then I fling both of them to the ground. "It's nice to know that you're willing to tell me anything." I then I turn around and sprint out the back door. I can hear everyone calling my name, but nobody comes after me. I run as fast as I can towards La Push, fighting tears the entire way there. I'm not sure where I'm going, but I just have to get away from them in order to be able to think.

About five minutes later, I pick up Jacob's scent, and decide to follow it. I follow it to an old, red house that looks like it was built a centry and a half ago. Without thinking, I walk up to the front door and knock. A few seconds later, Jake opens the door and when he sees that it's me, his eyes open wide.

"Nessie, what are you doing here? How did you know where I live?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I asked around town and eventually found my own way," I lie. He looks around outside, then turns back to me.

"We come inside, you must be cold." I step into his house, which seems too small for someone his size. The inside is warm and cozy with tan colored walls and hardwood floors. That's the one thing I love about Forks and La Push; when the rest of the world has homes that are full of electronics and the latest trends, these towns stay the same.

Jacob and I sit on his couch and I stare at the small fireplace and let Jake stare at me. "What happened? You look upset." I sigh loudly and lean back against the couch, closing my eyes.

"I got into a fight with my sister," I tell him.

"About what?"

"She's been keeping stuff from me. Stuff that I had a right to know about a long time ago. And I had to go and find out about it for myself. That's what really bothers me, you know?"

He nods. "Yeah, I know about it a little too well." I open my eyes and look at him. His dark brown eyes are so beautiful, I could stare into them the entire day. I then look around the house, I don't hear or smell anybody else in the house.

"Do you live here alone?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he says looking sheepish. "I've been on my own for a while now."

"What about your parents? Siblings?" Jake shrugs.

"My folks died a little while ago and so did my sisters." A surge of sympathy overcomes me.

"I so sorry," I say quietly. He shrugs and runs his fingers through his thick black hair.

"It's okay, I've kind of gotten over it." I lick my lips and take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Are you hungry?" I laugh at his dramatic change of subject.

"Yeah actually, I am." He quickly stands up.

"Do you want a corndog? I'm not that much of a cook." I smile widely and nod. Five minutes later the two of us are eating corndogs with ketchup wich is really delicious by the way. "So what's your favorite childhood memory?" I think about that for a second, I have a lot of thoes.

"Um let's see... well, when I was eight, my mother took me and my sister to Niagra Falls for the first time. It was so beautiful and I had the most wonderful time of my life," I tell him. "What about you?" I take another bite of corndog.

"When I was seven I would always play with my older sisters and one time Rachel pushed Rebecca into the mud and we all started throwing mud at eachother," he laughs, "it took us days just to get all of the mud out of our hair." I laugh with him. I then look at the clock that is hanging on the wall; it's nine o'clock.

"Oh man, is it really nine?" Jake sighs loudly.

"Yeah, I guess time goes by fast when you're having fun." I giggle, get up, and stretch. Then I bring both mine and Jacob's plates to the sink. I really don't want to go home. But I know that if I don't, then mother dearest will blow a gasket. Oh, well, she deserves it. I walk back to the living room.

"Do you mind if I crash on your couch?" I ask Jake. He frowns.

"Don't you have to get home? I mean... won't your sister be worried?" I roll my eyes.

"She deserves to worry." He raises his eyebrows.

"Damn! What secret did she keep from you that makes her worthy of worrying?" I shake my head.

"You don't want to know."

"Can you at least call her?" I groan.

"Fine! I'll call her!" Jacob lets me use his phone while he steps outside to get some fresh air, and I call Mom, she answers me on the third ring.

"Hello?!" She sounds frantic.

"Hey, it's me." I hear a sigh of relief over the speaker and several voices talking in the background.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, where the hell are you!"

"I'm at a friends house, don't worry," I inform her.

"I already called Mackenzie and she said that you aren't there!" I close my eyes and lean my head back against the wall.

"I'm at a different friend's house. Someone I recently met. He's really nice and funny and he's easy to talk to."

"He?" Oh God, I know where this is going.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna have sex or anything, God."

"Where does this boy live?"

"He lives in La Push." My answer is met by silence; and that's when Jake decides to come back in. "I have to go, bye." I hang up and put the pdhone down. Jake gives me an old pair of sweats of his that are way too big, but are really comfy and I end up sleeping in his bed while he sleeps on the couch. I try to protest considering I'd barely be able to fit on it while lying down and he's more than a foot taller than me; but he wouldn't hear it, so I end up falling asleep breathing in the woodsy scent of his sheets.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think? Somebody in the reviews asked me which days I update this story, and my answer to that is: randomly. I don't have an update schedule, I usually update when I have time. I am in high school so there will be times where I won't be able to update for a week or two. Anyways, please excuse any spelling errors, my Kindle Fire HD (which is how I'm writing this) is acting really wierd. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	8. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Nessie's P.O.V.

I wake up to sunlight streaming through blinds that are covering the small rectangular window. Sunlight is rare for Washington so I take a moment to enjoy the yellow warmness on my skin. I know that I'm going to have to face my mom some time today, and I'm not looking forward to the lecture I'll probably get. The truth is that I'm not as mad today as I was yesterday. After having slept and calmed down, I really want to talk to my mom and the Cullens. I want to know why Mom kept my father's identity a secret for all this time. I want to know more about my family.

I yawn loudly, stretch, and stand up. I walk to the small bathroom to see a small stack of female's clothes resting on the counter alond with a towel and a note from Jacob saying that he had to run a few errands and that he would be back later. He also said that I could take a shower if I wanted and that I could wear the clothes and to help myself to anything in the fridge. Good, I could really use a shower right now.

I take a shower, get dressed in the jeans and the fitted black T-shirt, and brush out my tangled bronze curls with the hair brush I'd managed to find, and pull it up into a ponytail. When I walk into the living/dining rooms and kitchen, I look around and realize that the entire house is a mess. And within ten seconds of standing in the living room surrounded by garbage and dirty clothes, my OCD takes over and I put on some music and I start tackling the mess. Fourty-five minutes later the entire house is spotless. I had done all the dishes, scrubbed the counters and floors and stove and fridge (inside and out), I organized all the cabinets, taken out the trash, gathered all of the dirty laundry and started a wash, vacumed the floor, dusted the furniture, cleaned the windows and so on.

I'm admiring my work when someone speaks, startling me. "Wow, look at what she did with the place!" I turn around to see Jake standing in the middle of the room along with two other guys and a girl. The two guys resemble Jake a lot; the same tan skin, black hair and dark eyes. Even the woman resembles him. I smirk.

"Hey," I greet him casually. He smiles automatically.

"Hey. I see you've cleaned my house," he says.

"Yeah, soory about that. My OCD was making me uncomfortable."

"Don't be sorry, ot looks nice. Thank you, you didn't have to though." I shrug out of habit.

"I don't really mind, I'm so used to cleaning my house all the time that it's become a sort of hobby for me. Plus, I'd be able to clean an entire castile as long as I had music." And that's the truth, cleaning is an obsession of mine, it always has been. I like things clean and neat. "So would you like to introduce us?" I ask, gesturing to the three people.

"Oh yeah. Nessie these are my friends Leah, Seth and Embry, guys this is-"

"You imprint, Nessie. We know already," Leah says in a bored voice. Jake elbows her hard in the ribs and I frown.

"Imprint? What's an imprint?" I ask confused. They're hiding something from me, I can tell. Why does everyone feel the need to keep secrets from me? Like seriously, can they not?

"Would you like to get something for breakfast at the diner?" he asks me, clearly trying to change the subject. I feel disappointed that he's trying to hide something from me. I shake my head.

"I can't hang out with someone who feels the need to hide stuff from me. It's bad enough my sister was doing it, now you are too? I can't keep surrounding myself with people like that, I'm sorry." I slide my feet into my shoes, and slowly make my way towards the front door. Nobody talks as I open the door, letting the soft cool breeze blow against my warm skin. "Look, I'm not saying that I'm perfect, because I'm far from it. I have secrets of my own that I can't tell you. But the difference between you and I, is that by keeping this secret, I keep my family safe. I know how that must sound, but it's true." I take a deep breath, sucking in the scent of autumn and rain. I look at him, he looks sad as well as the others. "I don't know what your situation is. For all I know, by keeping this secret is keeping your friends safe. But until you can find a loophole or something, then I'll be seeing you around. Goodbye, Jake." Oh my gosh, I'm such a hypocrite. I'm not telling him my secret, and yet I'm demanding the he tell me his? No guy likes a hypocrite.

Maybe that's why I'm still a virgin. No, I'm still a virgin because I'm not easy. The truth is that I'm not ready for a relationship right now. Even after a hundred years, I'm not ready to let a guy in my life. Shit, I have to figure out my life before I let any guy into it. I just met my father for the first time (well... more or less), and it's all kind of stressing me out. I can't handle it, and I kind of have a habit of make up any excuse as to why I can't go through with something, when I'm stressed. Maybe I just need a week to think about it. Yeah, that's what I'll do. And if I still feel this way by next Saturday, then Jale and I were never meant to happen. Hopefully he'll forgive me for totally PMSing him.

Now I have to go home to mother and father dearest and hear the same old boring lecture I get every time I'm irresponsible.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! What did you think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	9. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Bella's P.O.V.

"So tell me again why you would let her go with him," I hiss at the Cullen's. I'm pacing back and forth in front of the T.V. and the Cullen's are sitting on the two couches. I'm beyond pissed that they would allow Nessie to get on a motorcycle with Jacob. The last time I had seen him was a hundred years ago at my wedding to Edward. He had come to it last minute and it had gone fine for a few minutes, then he lost his temper and then Sam and Seth had to drag him away. I thought that he would have found his imprint a long time ago, stopped phasing therefore allowing him to age, and then died of old age or something. But I guess that didn't happen because now he's giving my daughter joyrides on his motorcycle!

"We were caught off guard!" Rosalie complains. "And besides, we didn't want to make a scene in front of the humans. AND we have no right to tell her what she can and cannot do. I mean... she doesn't even know us, so it's not like we can start telling her what to do and expect her to listen." Carlisle nods.

"Rose is right, if you don't want her to see Jacob then you have to tell her," he says. I groan and laugh without humor.

"She won't listen. She's so damned stubborn!" I tell them. Emmett smirks.

"Oh I wonder where she gets it from," he says laughing. I roll my eyes.

"Shut up," I mutter.

"Well can we please discuss what we're going to do when it comes to visitation?" Edward asks. I look at him with a look on my face that says "what the fuck are you talking about, boy?" Then Esme clears her throat.

"I think we should give them some privacy," she says. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle agree and are about to head out the back door, when the front door opens and closes. I hear footsteps crossing the hall to the living room and then Nessie appears. She reeks of wet dog and doesn't look happy. I sigh happily.

"Oh good, you're home," I say. She frowns as she hands up her jacket on the coat rack and kicks off her shoes. "I need to talk to you about what you were doing in La Push." She flops down onto the armchair and lays on it with her feet hanging off of the arm rest; then she closes her eyes, leans her head back and sighs.

"I'm one hundred years old, Mother, I can go to La Push if I want to," she tells me without opening her eyes. I raise my eyebrows.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I mean... I'm not doing anything illegal, so..." I sigh loudly.

"But I told you not to go there!" I say, raising my voice a little.

"Yeah you've told me a lot of things," she says, opening her eyes and sitting up. "Like how the Cullen's were just people you "knew when you were human"!" She has a point.

"I know your pissed at me, and you have every right to be. But I want you to stay away from La Push." She snorts.

"Don't worry, I probably won't be going there ever again anyways." Everybody in the room stops breathing in anticipation as to why she gave in so quickly.

"Why not?" Alice asks her.

"Well the guy I was hanging out with is named Jacob, though I'm pretty sure you already knew that," she tells up shooting Edward a sharp look. Then she tries to figure out what to say to us, how to explain it, but she can't find the right words. So she sighs and gets up and puts her palm to my cheek, showing me what happened. When she's done, she steps back. "So you see? I can't hang out with someone who keeps secrets from me." She sighs. "Look, I just want to go to my room and read a book or something, we can talk later." She then runs up the stairs at vampire speed and an eighth of a second later I hear her bedroom door close.

"What'd she just do?" Carlisle asks.

"Renesmee has a gift, like Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future, Renesmee can project her thoughts through touch, and she also has shiled penetration," I tell them.

"Shield penetration?" asks Edward.

"I'm a mental shield. That's why you were never able to read my thoughts, and neither Jane nor Alec's powers worked on me. And you would think that with her gift having to do with her going into someone elses mind, that it wouldn't work on me, but it does."

"That's interesting, I wonder how that works," Carlisle mutters to himself.

"What did she show you?" Alice asks. I take a deep beath. I can't believe this is happening. I mean really, who would have thought that Jacob, who used to claim that he was in love with me back when I was human, would imprint on my daughter of all people? My poor baby is so confused right now about why everybody is keeping secrets from her.

"Jacob imprinted on her," I tell them. They all gasp in surprise.

"Well that's ironic," Emmett says. I roll my eyes.

"So what are you gonna do?" asks Rose. I shake my head.

"There's nothing I can do. He already imprinted on her, and there's nothing I can do to break that connection. Their feelings for each other are only going to grow stronger," I inform them. Emmett laughs.

"Who would of thought? A werewolf with a half vampire. An enemy with an enemy," he says.

"Shut up," I growl at him. I'm seriously not in the mood to joke around. Then I take a deep breath, I say, in a calm voice, "look, you guys. I need to go and talk to her about all of this and I need to try to male it up to her. So O think ot would be best if you guys could just leave." Rosalie starts to protest but Carlisle stops her.

"Alright Bella, good luck," he says. Then they start to leave.

"Can we please meet somewhere and talk?" Edward asks me. I raise my eyebrows.

"Talk? About what?" I ask.

"About Nessie, and about us." There is no 'us' anymore, but I don't think it'd be polite to say that.

"Fine, I can you tomorrow at noon in the medow," I tell him, then I slam the door in his face. There might not be anything between Edward and I anymore, but Nessie does deserve to get to know her father.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? In the next chapter I'll be putting in a scene where Edward and Bella are talking in the medow. I know some of you guys want to see them interact and see how their relationship will turn out. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	10. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Bella's P.O.V.

"You wanted to meet me?" I say aloud to Edward the next day. He's sitting in the middle of the meadow, his back to me, staring at the Forrest in front of him. Today's another sunny day, so I had to call off of work, saying that I wasn't feeling well. When I speak, he turns his head slightly in my direction. I stand with my hands on my hips, wondering what I'm going to say to him; wondering what he's going to say to me.

"Come on and sit down," he whispers to me. My eyebrows raise. Is he serious? Does he really think that we can go back to the way we were? I fold my arms across my chest.

"I don't have time for this Edward. Can you please just say what you need to so we can move on?" I ask him with impatience. Like really, I could be spending time with my daughter, going through old photo albums, reminiscing about when I was human. But I came today because even if Edward doesn't deserve to know Nessie, Nessie deserves to know Edward. A girl should have at least some kind of relationship with her father. I know that almost more than anybody.

"Can you just sit down? I have a couple of things I need to talk to you about, and I don't want to be looking up at you." I frown.

"Then stand up." He sighs loudly and runs his fingers through his bronze hair.

"Can you just sit down?!" he says harshly. I narrow my eyes but otherwise don't move. We stay like this for an eight of a second before he sighs again and stands up. I smirk, happy that I won the stare off.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about Nessie."

"What about her?"

"She's my daughter."

"And?"

"I want to have a relationship with her. I missed out on one hundred years of her life and I'm not planning on missing any more," he tells me.

"Oh really? And whose fault is that?" I ask him with a taunting voice. He rolls his eyes, and I stop breathing for a half a second. He looks just like Renesmee when he does that.

"It's not just my fault! I didn't even know she exists!"

"Oh! So are you saying that if you had know that I was knocked up that you would have stayed with me?!"

"Yes!"

"That's not what I would have wanted!"

"Oh so you would have wanted me to leave anyway?"

"Stop putting words in my mouth! I'm saying that you had planned to leave ever since that first night. And saying that you would have stayed if you had know that I was pregnant is not what I want to hear. I don't want to be that woman who forces a man to stay with her just because she's pregnant with his kid, okay? You wouldn't have been happy all of these years, which means that I wouldn't have been happy, and that means Nessie wouldn't have been happy," I growl at him.

"So what? Say you found me after you found out that you were pregnant, what would you want me to do? What would you expect to happen?" he asks me. We had both, unconsciously, walked towards each other and now we were so close that our noses were almost touching. Realizing this, I take a big step back.

"If you were so unhappy that you wanted to leave me, then I wouldn't have stopped you. But if I had known that I was pregnant, then you could have had visitation right and been there for her when she needed you," I tell him. I shake my head. "Let's stop talking about what could have happened and let's focus on what we're going to do right now. How are we going to do this?"

"Well, maybe I could take her places on the weekends," he suggests. I narrow my eyes.

"What places?" He shrugs.

"Like the movies or to go shopping or something. Then during the summer I can take her on vacation or something." I shake my head.

"No fancy vacations. You're not going to take her to do expensive things, therefore turning me into the cheap mom that only buys her things on her birthday and Christmas and before school starts. I agree to you taking her out the movies or to go shopping, but during the shopping there will be a price limit of three hundred dollars." He furrows his eyebrows, then he becomes annoyed.

"What? Why can't I spend more than that on her? She's my daughter! What? You don't want her to have nice things or something?" he spits out.

"It's not that, it's just I don't want my daughter to become a spoiled rich girl who is so materialistic that she doesn't know the meaning of having to work in order to get things. Plus there are many things that are very nice that cost less than three hundred dollars." He starts to protest but I cut him off. "Look, I don't have time to talk right now, I have to get back. But I'll talk this over with Nessie and I'll get back to you." Without another word I turn around and run away at vampire speed, wondering if that could have gone better.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Did you like the chapter? I want to tell you guys that there is a poll for this story on my profile so please go and vote. Also, I'm probably not going to get another chapter in before Christmas, so Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate it. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	11. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Nessie's P.O.V.

School on Monday is uneventful. I already know all of the information that my teachers are trying to teach us, so I just zone out and focus on what Jake might be hiding. I really like him, he's sweet and understanding. He let me stay over his house when I was upset with my mother without question. But the fact is that I can't be in a relationship where all we do is keep secrets from each other. And I have to remember that I could never tell him about what I am and what my family is. If I did, the Volturi would find out and they would come after us. So I can't have a real relationship. Not really.

Well, whatever. I don't need a man to make me happy. I'm a strong independent woman. In fact, the next time I see him I'll tell him that he seems like a nice guy, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now and then I'll suggest that we be friends. Anyways, at lunch time I get in line to buy my food even though I'm not that hungry. One of the few modern pieces of technology that made it to Forks is a computer programed to take your order. When it's your turn in line, you just punch in to the computer what you would like and then you move up the line a little bit to a compartment where your food appears hot and ready for you to eat. No need for lunch ladies. Which is a bad thing due to it putting a lot of people out of work.

Anyway, I just get a salad and a bottle of iced tea along with a bag of corn chips. Then I go and sit next to Mackenzie. After school is over I ride my bike home and when I walk through the door, I find my mom in the living room watching TV. She's supposed to be at work so what is she doing here?

"Hey Mom," I say to her as I set my book bag down and take off my shoes. I walk over to the couch and sit next to her, my feet folded under my butt. "What are you doing home?" She turns the TV off and turns to me.

"I took off for the day," she tells me. I frown.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to talk to you."

"Talk to me? About what?" I ask even though I probably already know.

"About Edward. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about him. I should have answered you when you first asked me a hundred years ago."

"Why didn't you?" I ask softly. It's quiet for a minute and then she sighs and shrugs.

"I guess that I never got over what he did to me," she admits. "He hurt me so badly and I just couldn't accept it; and talking about him hurt me even more. And I guess that…. In a way, I was trying to protect you from being disappointed. Disappointed that he wasn't some great guy. And I didn't want you to think that he left because of you. Because he didn't. He didn't even know that I was pregnant with you when he left." My heart melts as I lean in and wrap my arms around her neck. I hug her tightly for a moment before she hugs me back. I never knew she felt that way. I had been so caught up in what I felt that I hadn't even thought to consider what my mother is feeling. I didn't even think to consider that she could be hurting on the inside from what that asshole did. And no matter what I might feel, and no matter how much I want to know about my father's part of the family, my mother comes first. She will always come first. I pull back and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I'm sorry for all of the pain he's caused you. He gave up on the best thing that has ever happened to him, and I'm going to make sure that he knows it, too," I tell her. She smiles.

"Thanks, Honey. Now I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with him." I raise my eyebrows.

"Why would I want to do that?" I ask her, frowning.

"Because he's your father." That's when it hit me as to where she's going with this. I groan.

"Mom, I'm one hundred years old. I think it's a moot point to try to talk about visitation rights."

"Come on Nessie, can you do it for me? He really wants to spend time with you." I roll my eyes.

"He doesn't deserve to get to know me after what he did to you," I inform her.

"I know that. But you deserve to get to know him. Don't you want to know what your heritage is?" she asks.

"I'm sure you know about his side of the family. You can tell me." She sighs.

"Please?" She looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Alright, I'll spend time with him once a week. But you have to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"The next time we move, I want to be the older sister and get a job while you go to school."

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's a really short chapter but I thought it would be good to leave it off there. So I want to say that I will be putting this story (as well as my other stories) on hold while I pre-write all of the chapters. I hope to be done with all of the chapters by the end of January to mid-February. I hope you guys understand. Please Review!**

 **~Gina**


	12. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 _TWO DAYS LATER._

Nessie's P.O.V.

"Hey Nessie," a voice rings out before someone sits down next to me. I'm sitting on the beach in La Push, watching the sun set. I'm supposed to be doing my homework, but decided against it. I turn my head to see Jake with his legs crossed and his eyes squinting out into the setting sun. I sigh.

"Hey Jake," I say. He looks at me and smirks.

"You look nice today," he says softly. I'm wearing jeans, a red sweater with Mickey Mouse on it and white converse sneakers. My hair, which I straightened this morning, is pulled up into a tight bun and I put on some winged eyeliner with some nude lip gloss.

"Thanks," I say. I then look down at my shoes, not knowing what to say.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened the other day. I really want to tell you my secret, but I can't. Not yet at least." I look back up at him.

"Why not?" He sighs and runs his fingers through his black hair.

"Because I'm afraid that when you find out you won't want to be around me anymore," he admits. I snort.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because it's just something that would repulse most people."

"Well, I'm not most people," I whisper. Jake closes his eyes and rubs the back of his neck. It's while I watch him struggle with the matter at hand that I realize that I can't force this out of him. It'd be like trying to force me to tell him that I'm a vampire. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me right now." He looks at me.

"I really wish that I could tell you, but I want to wait until I'm absolutely sure that you won't hate me after, before I tell you," he says. I bite my lip. I wish I could say the same. If I ever told him my big secret, the Volturi would surely find out and come after both my mother and I _AND_ Jacob.

"So maybe we could get to know each other?" I ask him. He smirks.

"I was hoping to." He full on smiles and I turn to face him.

"So let's play twenty questions. So when it's your turn to ask the question, you have to answer it first then the other person answers it. Okay?" He rolls his eyes.

"I know how to play twenty questions, Nessie. But you go first." I take a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay, so when were you born?" I ask him. "I was born on September eleventh, two-thousand-ninety." He sighs, smiling and leans back on his elbows.

"I was born on January fourteenth, two-thousand-ninety," he tells me. I scoot oven next to him, take my hair out of the bun it's in and lay down. I look up at the pale gray sky, a telltale sign that rain will be coming soon, thinking about his answer. Something deep inside of me is telling me that he's lying, though I don't know why. I want to believe him, but I can't, though I don't question it. "Alright, my turn. What's your favorite color?" He lays down next to me and looks at the sky like I am. "Mine is red."

"Red is so overrated," I joke, smirking. "Purple is more my style." I turn my head to look at him. He has his arms folded under his head and his dark eyes are focused on the sky and he looks so calm. "My lucky number is eight." I blurt out. He furrows his eyebrows and turns his head to look at me.

"You have a lucky number?" he asks. I shrug.

"I guess I do. You don't?"

"I've never thought about it before. Why eight?"

"Um… I don't know. I've just always liked that number."

"Does that mean that I have to think of a lucky number?"

"I would really appreciate it if you did."

"Oh God, this is gonna be difficult- eleven." I laugh at the outburst of his answer.

"Why eleven?" I ask him. He just shrugs. I shake my head against the sand.

"What's your favorite movie?" he asks. I think about that for a moment, thinking back to all of the movies I've ever watched.

"Titanic, with Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet. I love the romance of the story along with the urgency and the sadness that goes along with the fact that they were fighting to stay alive for, like, half the movie," I tell him. "You forgot to answer the question first."

"I don't have a favorite movie," he says while shrugging. "I don't watch a lot of television or movies."

"What do you do?"

"I like to work on cars. Like my motorcycle, I rebuilt it from a piece of junk that was barely holding together. I've actually made a lot of money just by fixing up cars for the locals who can't afford regular garage prices."

"That's so cool. Would you fix me up a motorcycle for when I get my license?" I ask him.

"Sure." I snort.

"I was kidding."

"I wasn't."

"Jake, my sister would kill me if she found out that my preferred vehicle is a motorcycle. She would ground me for the rest of my life."

"Well the, I guess I'll fix you up some other car then. What would you prefer?"

"Nothing, Jake. But for my birthday, you have to promise me that you'll show me a good time."

"What's your definition of a good time?"

"I don't know. I would like to go to the summer carnival and eat junk food, and then go home and watch movies for the rest of the night," I tell him.

"I think I can make that happen," he says.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? So I know that I said that I would be putting this story on hold while I prewrote the chapters, but I don't think I'll do that. I will just update when I can. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	13. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Nessie's P.O.V.

I look out my bedroom window as I hear a faint sound of a familiar car engine turn onto my street. A second later, Edward's shiny Volvo pulls into the driveway and the engine is turned off. I sigh, roll my eyes, and move away from the window and towards my closet. I had promised my mom that I would spend some time with Edward today, so we are going to see a movie, then he's going to take me shopping, I guess. I really don't want to do this, but I did make a promise, so I have to suck it up. This morning I had gotten dressed in pre-ripped high waisted shorts, a black crop-top and black, low-top converse sneakers.

"Nessie, Edward's here!" Mom calls up to me. I take a deep breath and let it out. I can do this.

"Alright, I'll be right down!" I say back to her. I can hear her open the door and Edward's feet walking into the house. I go over to my bed side table and open the drawer where I keep a secret stash of whisky and swallow a mouthful of that. I close the lid, put it away, and then quickly brush my teeth. I then tie a plaid flannel sweater around my waist and grab my cell phone and tuck it into my pocket. I look in the mirror one more time. My hair is straightened and put into a high ponytail and a strand of hair is wrapped around the elastic to hide it. I have also put on black, winged eyeliner, mascara, and dark red lip stick. I wanted to go with a sort of sexy but modest look and I think I achieved it. I hurry down stairs and when I do, Mom and Edward stare at me.

"Wow Nessie you look so beautiful," Mom tells me. I smile, showing my dimples.

"Thanks Mom." I turn to my father. "So are we going?" He nods slightly and is about to head out when I get a text message. I check my phone, laying my thumb on the screen for a couple of seconds in order to open it. With all of the new technology, someone invented a new phone where, to unlock your phone, you have to match your finger prints to the ones you input into the phone when you first get it. It also makes all of your text messages invisible to anybody else who might be looking over your shoulder. The text is from Jacob.

 **Jake: So I just thought of a new Yo Mama joke, you wanna hear it?**

I smile.

 _Me: Sure._

 **Jake: Yo Mama is so ugly that Bob the builder said "I can't fix that".**

I laugh so hard that I snort, but I'm not about to tell my possible crush that.

 _Me: That's funny._

 **Jake: What are you doing today?**

 _Me: My sister is forcing me to spend time with her boyfriend._

 **Jake: Why?**

 _Me: Because apparently it's getting serious between them and she wants us to become friends._

 **Jake: Would you like me to rescue you?**

 _Me: Thanks, but there's no getting out of this._

 **Jake: Bummer.**

 _Me: Yeah, but maybe you can pick me up at the mall at two-thirty?_

 **Jake: I'll be there.**

"Who are you texting?" Mom asks me. I put my phone away.

"Jake. He's picking me up at the mall at two-thirty. So if you want to take me to a movie and go shopping then we better go now," I tell them.

"Oh really?" I nod. Just then Mom sniffs and scowls.

"Do I smell whisky?" My heart stops for a second and I bite my lip.

"Maybe I had just a sip before I came down here." She groans loudly.

"Renesmee, if you want to be the adult the next time we move, then you have to prove to me that you can be responsible," she scolds me.

"Mom, parents have glasses of wine and stiff all of the time. And besides, it's not like I'm a raging alcoholic or something. I just had a sip. And I'm well over twenty-one." She sighs in defeat. I give her a hug and then Edward and I are off.

The movie we go to see is called "When" based on the book by Victoria Laurie which was written in two-thousand-fourteen I think. It's about a girl named Maddie who has the gift to see death dates. She does readings for people in exchange for money. But when she reads the death date of a little boy who is scheduled to die the next week, the mother gets angry. Basically what happens is the little boy disappears and Maddie and her best friend Stubby get blamed for it.

"That way an amazing movie," I tell Edward as we walk out of the theater. I'm holding an empty cup in my hand and I throw it into the trash can as we walk by it. "I love how Shelby Cooper portrayed Maddie. She got all of the emotions and attitudes right on point." Edward smiles.

"I'm glad you liked it," he says. "So what do you want to get something to eat?" I wrinkle my nose and shake my head.

"I'm trying to cut back on the human food," I whisper to him. "But I would like to know about your side of the family. That part has always been something that I've been curious about."

"Okay, I'll tell you." We sit down at one on the benches in the food court and he tells me about his family.

"I was born in Chicago, Illinois in 1901 into a middle class family. My mother, Elizabeth, was a house wife and stayed home to raise me. My father, Edward Senior, was a lawyer. We had enough money to live comfortably but not enough to be considered wealthy," he starts. I raise my eyebrows.

"What was your last name?"

"Masen. Anyway, when I got older I had the dream to join the military, but I knew that I would never follow through due to my not wanting to leave my mother. She was the nicest woman you could ever meet. If she was still alive today, I know that she would spoil you rotten. She would give you anything you would ever want." I smile at that. I wish I can meet her.

"In September of nineteen-eighteen the Spanish influenza started to spread through my town. All three of us got hit with it hard. My father died in the first days of it; but my mother and I survived until the very end. My mom, as sick as she was, worked herself to the ground taking care of me and trying to nurse me back to health. We were in the hospital and my, now, adoptive father Carlisle was our doctor. Just before she died, my mother told Carlisle to do everything in his power to save me; to do what others could not do, that's what she wanted him to do to me. And I'm not sure how, but I think that she knew that Carlisle was different." I look at him with a sad face.

"So, when my mother passed away, he took me back to his house and he changed me. I woke up three days later and I've been with Carlisle ever since. Well… almost ever since." I frown.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"A little while later, after he changed his wife Esme, I rebelled against him. I resented him for dictating my diet, so I went off on my own for a little while and did my own thing." I stare at him with surprise. I know what he means, somehow. "I only hunted down criminals, murders and rapists. But that didn't make it any righter."

"Edward, you probably saved more lives than you took. If you hadn't gotten them off of the streets, then they would have murdered a bunch of people," I comfort him. He shakes his head and looks down.

"Anyway, I eventually went back with them. After that, Rosalie joined the family, then Emmett. Then Alice and Jasper met up with us and adopted us." I nod and look down at my phone. It's two o'clock. I still have time before Jacob gets here.

"That was actually very interesting," I tell him. Then it's quiet for a minute, then I look up at him. "Can you tell me how you and Mom met?" He gives me a lopsided grin and launches into the story of how he and my mom met in 2005 when she was human. He tells me that she had been his singer, and that he had tried to stay away from her, but couldn't. I get a surge of anger though me when he says that.

"Well it seems that it's not so hard for you to stay away from her anymore," I growl. He starts to say something, but I cut him off. "You know what? I want to do the talking now. I want you to know that you lost the best thing that has ever happened to you by leaving Mom. I don't know why you left her but I want you to know that you totally destroyed her heart by doing so. And you destroyed any chance you had at having a real relationship with me. Because nobody breaks my mother's heart and gets off easy." I don't wait for him to answer, I just stand up, turn around and quickly walk away.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? So I want to apologize for not updating this story in a while. I was really focused on my other story "Persy" for a while and I only felt like writing for that. But I'm back now. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	14. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Nessie's P.O.V.

"I mean; he just pisses me off. He'll make me feel sorry for him one minute and then the next he's pissing me off," I tell Jake as we sit at the edge of the cliff in La Push.

"What did he do?" Jake asks. I roll my eyes as I fold my legs under me.

"Well you see, he and my sister were dating a while ago and they had a very nasty break up. He left her and she didn't hear from him for a while and then he comes back into her life and expects everything to go back to the way it was. I just can't believe that she's even letting him back into her life. I certainly wouldn't if I was her." I stare out into the setting sun. Jake and I've been sitting up here for hours, just talking and getting to know each other. The view up here is incredible and I could sit up here twenty-four/seven. I love sunsets. They're the only true beauty in this world.

"If you want I can take care of him," he offers. I smile and look at him.

"Nah that's okay. I gave him hell at the mall. I told him that nobody breaks my sister's heart and gets off easy. Maybe if I keep on giving him shit, he'll change." I look back down at my hands while I twiddle my thumbs.

"I don't know Ness, not a lot of people can change. They might want to, but they can't. It's just the way they are." I bite my lip and try to change the subject.

"What happened to your family?" I ask him.

"Well, my mother died in a car accident when I was little; and my father was originally wheelchair bound due to diabetes but eventually he had an aneurism in his brain and passed away. As for my sisters, well, they both died of natural causes," he confesses. "What happened to your parents?"

"They died in a drunk driving incident."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he says. I nod and avoid his eyes. I hate lying to him. I hate it more than anything. It feels like I'm trying to lie to myself. Every lie I feed to him tears my heart out. You know what? I can't take this anymore. I have to tell him. If I don't then I feel like I'll explode.

"Jake… um, I have to tell you something." I look up into his brown eyes. His face changes into a mask of concern.

"What is it?" I struggle on how to get the words out of my mouth. How am I going to tell him something like this? Like, "so you know how I said that my parents are dead? Well I was sort of lying. In truth they're actually alive. And to top it off, I'm a half-vampire hybrid and am one hundred years old"? No, I don't think so. So I just decide to go with the blunt truth.

"Jacob, I'm-" I'm cut off by a bunch of hooting and hollering down by the beach. I look down to see a bunch of people calling up to us. Two of them happen to be Seth and Leah.

"Oh that's the gang. They're making a huge bonfire tonight and they're gonna make hot dogs and s'mores and share embarrassing stories about each other," Jake says. She looks over at me. "They wanted me to bring you along." I raise my eyebrows.

"So you've been talking about me to them," I say accusingly. "All good things I hope." I'm smiling now. He snorts.

"I promise it was all great things. I'm just afraid that they'll embarrass me."

"Jake, if you're worried that I'll laugh at you, then don't worry. If you want, I'll share embarrassing stories about myself."

"Really?" I nod. He's quiet for a second before nodding and standing up. "Let's go."

By the time we get down to the bonfire, everybody's already chowing down on hotdogs and potato chips. My stomach growls but not for food. It's been two weeks since I last hunted. Though it feels like yesterday. I really need blood right now. But I suck it up (no pun intended) and decide to go hunting after the cook out.

When we get over to the people, Jake starts to introduce us. "Guys, this is Nessie; Nessie this is Tenzin, Adam, Brad, David, Al, Evan, Grace, Tara and Melanie. And you already met Leah and Seth," he says. I smile at as I greet them. I sit down on a log and enjoy the red and orange flames of the fire.

"Do you want a hotdog, Nessie?" Melanie asks me. I look up into her brown eyes and think about that for a second.

"Nah, I'm not hungry," I tell her. I'd rather wait to go hunting later. Everyone eats their food and eventually they start to tell stories.

"So I was with my dad and we had gone out for lunch," starts Grace. "And it was time to pay the bill and, I swear, he couldn't find his wallet. And then he starts going crazy trying to find it, tearing the whole place apart and then, when he finally gives up, he finds it buried under a bunch of napkins on our table." She's laughing so hard that she's snorting and I can't help but laugh along with her.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please Review!**

 **~Gina**


	15. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Nessie's P.O.V.

Just as I'm saying goodbye to Jake and everyone else I get a call on my cell from Mom.

"Hey," I say. I'm careful not to say "Mom" as I'm right in front of everyone else. I pull my jacket tighter around me, not because I'm cold, but because I have to keep up the act for the humans.

"Hey Nessie, when are you going to be home?" she asks. I sigh as I let my hair down from the ponytail it is in.

"Um, I'm not sure. I have to go shopping first so it'll be a while." "Shopping" is the term we'd agree to use for "hunting" if we were around humans.

"Oh, okay. I have to shower but I'll meet up with you in little. Where are you?"

"In La Push." It's quiet for a minute.

"Renesmee you know how I feel about you being in La Push." I roll my eyes.

"I know. What I don't know, however, is why you objectify it. It's not like I came here to be a stripper or something. I'm just hanging out with friends."

"I know. What about Jacob? Is her treat you okay?"

"Yes he is. He's a real gentleman." I smile. "Now I have to go. I love you." I hang up the phone and turn back to the group of people. Jake is looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Shopping?" he asks. I shrug.

"I have to get a couple of things from the store. No big deal," I tell him. And just before I turn and walk away, I give him a kiss on the cheek. I smile at him as I turn away.

"Wait!" he calls after me. I turn around and look at him. "Don't you need a ride home?"

"Nah, I'll call a taxi. I'll see you later." After I get a certain distance away, I start running at vampire speed into the woods. I run for a couple of minutes before spotting a buck a couple of yards from me. I get into my hunting crouch, and before he can run away, I leap and my teeth are at his throat before he knows what's happening. I drain him in minutes and soon I'm moving on.

While I'm drinking from my last kill of the night I hear a growl from behind me. I freeze, automatically dropping the carcass to the ground. I hear a few other growls that follow the first one and my heart speeds up. The growling stops as soon as the wind starts blowing my hair around me. My hunting instincts intact, all I'm focused on is protecting my kill. I slowly turn around to see several horse-sized wolves right behind me. And when I show my face to them their eyes widen in surprise. A drop of blood slowly trickles down my chin and I wipe it off. What the hell are these things? They don't look like any wolf I've ever encountered before.

Still thinking that they want to take my kill from me, I curl my lip back and hiss at them. They are still frozen with shock, and I start to feel as if one deer is not worth dying by wolf, so after another second, I turn around and run as fast as I can. I can hear them running after me, so I push myself faster. I end up climbing a tall tree to avoid them. And when I get to the top, I look down. I see them all looking up at me. I roll my eyes and move on, jumping from tree to tree. And as I'm jumping to the fifth tree I, the klutz that I am, catch my foot on something and fall out of the tree. I tumble down and by the time I reach the ground I'm pretty sure I've made a complete fool of myself. I look up and see the wolves approaching me. I try to stand up and move from where I'm sitting, but when I try a sharp pain runs through my lower leg. Damn! I must have sprained my ankle when I fell. I cradle my ankle close to me as the wolves get closer. My heart beats faster, if that's even possible, and I cower back.

And that's when I hear the twig snap, and a fraction of a second later my mother drops down and lands gracefully on her feet. If it's even possible the wolves look even more surprised; even taking a few steps back and I can hear their hearts quicken. I hear Mom growl at them, standing in front of me protectively.

"Mom?" I say, and in the quiet of the woods, my voice sounds as loud as if I'd shouted. She turns back to look at me, then walks back a few feet and kneels down beside me.

"What's the matter?" she asks me.

"I sprained my ankle falling out of a tree." She sighs loudly.

"Oh boy. My loving, daughter; you're as clumsy as I was when I was human." I shrug. I already know that.

"Yeah, but you haven't been human for, like, one hundred years." She rolls her eyes.

"Renesmee Cullen, I swear I don't know what to do with you half the time," she says. I crack a smile as she picks me up.

"Mom, I'm half-human, half-vampire; you have to trust me to fight my own battles," I tell her. She snorts.

"You're just like your father. You never want help from anybody." I frown.

"I'm nothing like Edward. He may be the sperm donor, but nothing else." She sighs and starts walking away from the wolves.

And, as I look over her shoulder, I look into the eyes of the biggest wolf; the one with reddish-brown fur. And something in his brown eyes seems familiar but I can't put my finger on it. As Mom is carrying me away, I don't look away from them, and I get the feeling as if my life in going to change drastically.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you go. Jake finally found out about Nessie being more than human, and Bella being alive, and Bella being Nessie's mom. I hope you guys liked it. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	16. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Jacob's P.O.V.

 _What is that thing?_ Leah asks as we come up to a thing that we think is a vampire, but we are not sure. The skin is pale, but not pale enough. And we can't get a scent on this thing due to the lack of wind. The girl looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. The vampire has curly red-ish brown hair and seems to be maybe five-foot six. Leah and Tenzin growl loudly and the others and I quickly follow. That's when it happens. The vampire slowly turns around, and my whole world turns upside down. The vampire hunting on our lands is… Nessie. The same chocolate brown eyes, the same cute little nose and puckered lips.

 _What the fuck?_ Leah asks. The others are also shocked, but it's nothing compared to what I'm feeling. How can Nessie be a vampire? I could hear her heart beating, and her flushed cheeks; and her eyes are a normal shade of brown. If she's not a vampire, then what is she? I can see a single drop of blood drip down her chin, and she wipes it away. I'm frozen with shock, and am unable to faze back into a human. Nessie does something even more shocking then. She curls back her top lip and hisses at us. She's protecting her kill. A second later she turns around and runs away. The others start chasing her, and I follow. Not to hurt her, but to try to stop the others.

 _Stop_ I command them. _You can't hurt her! She's my imprint!_

 _You can't possibly let her live! She's a cold one!_ Tenzin growls.

 _I don't know what she is, but she's still my imprint! And you know what will happen if any of you hurt her!_ Nessie then climbs a tall tree and then starts hopping from tree to tree.

 _Stop you guys, if Nessie meant harm to any of us or the humans, she would have done something by now_ , Seth says. Then Nessie seems to catch her foot on something and falls out of the tree. She lands hard on the ground, her left ankle buckling beneath her. All of us slow down and stop. I want to go to her, but I'm not sure if that's the best idea. I slowly start to walk toward her, but her eyes widen with fear. She tries to stand up, no doubt to try and run away, but her ankle is twisted, and can't support her weight. 'You see? If she was really a vampire, she wouldn't be able to hurt her ankle.'

 _Shut up Seth_ , Leah barks. That's when the twig snaps and a figure drops down from the trees. Someone lands gracefully one their feet in front of Nessie. No, not someone, Bella. Isabella Marie Swan, who everyone thought died in a car accident. Everyone in town was surprised when she came back to Forks without Edward, saying that he left her again. Two months later she was dead. But she's not dead, not really. She's a vampire. Her dark brown hair is still the same, but her warm brown eyes are replaced with cold, gold colored ones. And any trace of her famous flushed cheeks are gone. She doesn't have a heart beat either, and she reeks of bleach. All of us take a couple of steps back, more surprised that any of us can explain. Leah and Seth remember Bella, but the rest of the gang only know her from our memories. Bella growls at us threatening to come any closer.

"Mom?" Nessie says. Wait, what?

 _What!_ everyone exclaims. Bella is Nessie's mother? I thought her mother had died. But then again, that was probably just a cover story. Then it hits me. The similarities between them. The clumsiness, the ability to blush at the smallest thing; and most importantly those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that they share. Nessie has the exact shade of brown eyes that Bella had had when she was human. Bella looks back at Nessie, walks back a few feet and kneels down beside her.

"What happened?" she asked her.

"I twisted my ankle falling out of a tree," Nessie tells her. Bella sighs loudly.

"Oh boy. My loving daughter; you're as clumsy as I was when I was human." Nessie shrugs.

"Yeah but you haven't been human for, like, one hundred years." Bella rolls her eyes.

"Renesmee Cullen, I swear I don't know what to do with you half the time." Bella picks Nessie up, as if she were getting ready to leave. Wait, Cullen? As in the Cullen family?

"Mom, I'm half-human, half-vampire; you have to trust me to fight my own battles." Bella snorts.

"You're just like your father. You never want help from anybody." Nessie frowns.

"I'm nothing like Edward," she says. "He may be the sperm donor, but nothing else." Oh my God. My imprint is the daughter of my enemy and the girl I once loved. The two people who caused me so much trouble. I can see Edward's features in Nessie. The bronze hair, the nose, the shape of her eyes, the shape of her jawline. And yet she has things that all her own. Like her curls, her dimples, the shape of her lips. Her top lip is thin while her bottom lip is full, and they have a natural poutiness to them. And the best thing about her is the spray of freckles across her nose. She's absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful.

 _Ugh! Can you please stop before I throw up?_ Leah asks. I ignore her. I don't know how this is possible. As far as everyone knows, vampires can't have biological children. But Nessie said that she is only half-vampire. She said that she is half-human. So… maybe Bella gave birth to her when she was human. Just then Bella sighs at her daughters' comment.

Then they start walking away. And while they are walking away, Nessie looks over Bella's shoulder at us. Oh boy. We're going to have a lot to talk about the next time we see each other.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? You guys told me that you wanted to see Jacob's point of view of this scene and so I did that for you guys. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	17. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Nessie's P.O.V.

By the time I wake up the next morning my ankle is healed and the full impact of yesterday's events start coming back to me. When we had gotten home, Mom wouldn't say anything about what had happened, she just carried me up to my room, helped me get into pajamas and told me to go to bed. I hadn't argued as I was worn out, but now I need to know. So I get up and step into the shower. As the warm water is running over my skin and I'm washing the shampoo out of my hair, a thought hits me. The scent of those wolves seems familiar. I try to remember where I had smelled it before, and just as I'm about to go on to washing my body, a light bulb goes off in my head. And then, all of a sudden, the water seems to go cold though I can't have been in the shower for more than five minutes. I remember where I smelt that scent before; on Jacob. Is he somehow able to transform into a wolf or something? That's it, I'm going over there and confronting all of them.

I finish with my shower and get dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and just throw my hair into a ponytail. It's Sunday and I honestly can't bring myself to do my homework, I guess I'll have to do it at the last minute.

Anyway, I ignore the fact that to everyone else I do not have a license and take my mother's car out for a drive. Mom is out doing God knows what, so I don't think she'll mind. I keep the windows of the car open and, when I get to La Push, I follow the scent of wet dog all the way to a house that is two stories high with navy blue walls and an apple tree out front. I pull to the side of the road, turn my car off and get out. I smooth out my shirt and take a deep breath. You can do this Nessie. I start walking towards the house, but my feet feel as if they're being weighed down by something and it makes it hard to walk.

I finally get to the front door of the house and get the courage to knock. It takes a few seconds but a woman opens the door. She seems to be in her late teens, early twenties with long black hair and gray eyes. When she sees me, her eyes widen. Who is she?

"Uh, hi," I greet her. "Is Jake here?" I don't know Jake's last name so I'm hoping that she knows who I'm talking about. She hesitantly nods and steps aside so I can come in. I step inside the house and look around. The house is new and modern, like the inside of a magazine and I feel kind of overwhelmed. How does this girl tie into all of this? She smells like a normal human, with the slight scent of wet dog, but I'm guessing that that is because she hangs around them or something. I don't wait for the girl to show me around, I just walk down the hallway and follow the sound of talking. The hallway leads to an archway that opens to the medium sized living room. The living room is filled with nice furniture and a bunch of people sitting and talking, Jacob is among them. When I walk in, they all stop their conversation and look at me. But I only have eyes for Jake. We stare at each other for a long time, each of us not wanting to speak first. He looks at me with disappointment and that makes my heart ache.

"What are you?" he finally asks. My throat tightens and it takes me a second to speak.

"I promise that I won't hurt you. I'm not even sure if I'm strong enough to do so," I tell him.

"You didn't answer my question." I swallow the spit that is starting to pool in my mouth.

"I'm a hybrid. Half-vampire, half-human," I tell him.

"That's not possible, vampires can't have kids," Leah says.

"Only the female vampires can't have children. The male vampires can father offspring as long as it's with a human female." I turn back to Jake. "Now it's your turn. What are you?" He scoffs.

"Didn't your mother tell you?" I fold my arms across my chest and frown.

"No, she never tells me anything anymore. She didn't even tell me who my father is until the beginning of this week. Until then, all I knew about my father was that he was a vampire that left my mother before she found out she was pregnant with me." That's when what he said hit me. "What do you know about my mother?" He laughs without humor.

"Nothing," he says. "And if you must know I'm a shape shifter." Okay, now I'm getting pissed.

"What's your problem? Why are you being so nasty to me?" I ask him. He snorts.

"Maybe because you didn't tell me this one major fact about you." I raise my eyebrows and almost burst into hysterics.

"Oh! Just like you told me about you being a shape shifter?! God! You're being such a fucking hypocrite right now!" I yell at him. "And just so you know, I tried to tell you about me when we were sitting on the cliff yesterday. But we were interrupted by your little fucking friends.

"And don't you think I wanted to tell you? I did want to, but do you have any idea what would happen if the Volturi found out that I told you?" I look at him but he doesn't answer. "They would come after me and kill both me and you." I laugh without humor. "They don't even know I exist. Because do you know what would happen if they knew my kind exists? They'd probably come after us and kill us." It's quiet for a few minutes while I calm down.

"Okay," Leah says. "We just want to know if you'll be a danger to the humans. You won't try to transform anybody will you?" I roll my eyes.

"I'm not even venomous."

"What?" Jake asks with surprise.

"I'm. Not. Venomous. If I bite a human it would end with them just having to cover the bite with a band-aide or something. I can't transform anybody, so you won't be in any danger of me releasing a newborn army on the town." I'm pacing back and forth in front of them. I still can't believe how nasty Jacob is being with me. I stop pacing and lean up against the blue painted wall. Tears fill my eyes and flow over onto my cheeks. They are hot and silent, the worst kind because they always make you feel the worst after you're done. I press the heels of my hands to my face, covering my eyes therefore stopping anymore tears from coming. Well, at least I tried to stop them from coming. A sob comes out from my mouth. I wipe the tears away and look up at the group. New tears replace the old ones but I don't care.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were before my mom and I moved to this stupid town," I say. Then I turn around and run out the front door. I hear Jake calling after me but I ignore him and jump into my car. I look at him as I put my seat belt on and turn on the car. He's just about to reach me when I pull away from the curb and head home.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Sorry for not updating in a while, my internet has been down and the only reason why I'm able to post this is because I'm at my grandparent's house right now. Next chapter I might do Edward's P.O.V. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	18. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Edward's P.O.V.

Lately my life is starting to resemble that of a rollercoaster; going up then down, with twists and turns thrown in every now and then. Everything all started when I met Bella Swan; a human who had moved in with her father back in 2006. I was intrigued with her because I couldn't read her thoughts, and I couldn't stay away from her even though I should have. We fell in love pretty quickly and everything was going fine… until her eighteenth birthday party. She had gotten a paper cut while opening one of her presents and Jasper, being fairly new at the vegetarian diet, attacked her. I protected her, of course, and she only needed a few stitches in her arm from where she fell on some glass when I pushed her back. But I was so afraid for her. I couldn't believe that I'd had to protect her from my own family.

So I, along with my entire family, left her. We were gone for about six months or so and I was literally about to go back to Bella because I couldn't stand being away from her anymore. I loved her and I wanted her to be safe, but I was too selfish to keep her safe at a distance. But then I got a call from Rosalie saying that Alice saw Bella commit suicide. I had not wanted to live without her, so I went to the Volturi and asked them to kill me. Aro wouldn't do it if I had not done anything wrong, as he saw me as a big asset that could be added to his coven. So I decided to reveal myself to the humans to get killed. And then Bella came. Don't worry, she wasn't dead. It turns out that Alice had gone to Forks to check up on the Swans' after her vision of Bella, and then she saw me going to the Volturi to kill myself. So they came all the way to Italy to stop me. I found out later that Bella was only cliff jumping, and had almost died when Jacob Black, I'll get to him later, saved her.

To make a long story short, we made it out of Italy on the promise the Bella would be changed into a vampire soon. After Victoria, the sadistic vampire who was out for Bella's blood, was destroyed, Bella agreed to marry me. Well we get married and on our honeymoon on Isle Esme, we have sex for the first time. But the morning after I realized that I had given her bruises from where I had touched her. I was angry at myself for hurting her and even though we talked about it and we went back to almost normal, I couldn't let it go. So, about two weeks into our honeymoon, I made arrangements and wrote her a blank check and I left her… again.

Now, a hundred years later I thought that she was dead. That she had lived a long life, went to college and got married and had kids and died at an old age, warm in her bed. But then we moved back to Forks, where it all started. I had been skeptical, but Esme told me, in a nice but firm way, that I had to suck it up, no pun intended, and deal with the fact that I gave Bella up. So we moved into our old house and the day we moved back to town we started school.

And that's when the rollercoaster took a sharp turn. It turns out that Bella had gotten pregnant on our honeymoon and had found out a couple of days after I left her. So she went to the Denali coven for help and they helped her throughout her pregnancy and delivery. And you know what kills me? The fact that if Eleazar hadn't been so quick about change her, that she wouldn't have survived the birth. Since the baby had been part vampire, she had unintentionally been literally sucking the life out of her. So yeah, I have a daughter that I never knew about.

She is beautiful with Bella's chocolate brown eyes and the ability to blush at the drop of a hat. She has her grandpa Charlie's curls, though her hair is the same shade of bronze as mine. She has a few of my features and features that are all her own. She even has a gift, the ability to project her thoughts through touch, and she has shield penetration. I already love her, though it's clear that she doesn't like me for what I did to her mom. I don't blame her.

Now I just came back from talking with Bella in our meadow. We had talked more and more about what she had been up to these past hundred years, and what my family and I had been up to. We just arrived at her house to find that Nessie is gone. She had taken Bella's car and now Bella is freaking out.

"Bella, just calm down, okay? She's absolutely fine. She probably just went to visit Jacob," I tell her as I sit down on the black leather couch. She sighs and sits down next to me. I'm still not happy with the thought that Jake, the person that had complicated mine and Bella's relationship when she was human, imprinted on my daughter. Not that I have any authority to say who Nessie can and cannot date, but it still annoys me.

"I know," Bella sighs. "I just get worried." I frown. I wish I could tell her that I will protect her from everything, but I don't think that she'd be read for that.

"About what?" She looks at me, and all of a sudden I remember when I first looked into those eyes. I miss how brown they were, and I'm glad that that shade of milk chocolate now belongs to my daughter. That they aren't lost after all.

"About the Volturi finding out about her. I'm worried about what they will do when they find out that she exists. There are only a few of her kind in existence and so we don't really know a lot about them. The Volturi might see her, and the five other hybrids, as a threat and come after them." She looks sad now, and I know that if she was able, she would be crying right now. "Nessie is the only thing I have left that I care about." I raise an eyebrow and crack a smile.

"What about me?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. And then I immediately want to fucking bang my head against a wall or something. Why did I say that? I have no right to say that. I left her, not the other way around. I don't deserve to miss her or want to be with her again.

"Well of course I care about you, you were my first love and the father of my daughter and my husband, technically because we never got a divorce. I will always love you deep down; but you still hurt me beyond repair. It'll take me a long time before I can even think about being with you again," she says, surprising me. I brake my gaze from her and look around the house. Bella used to live here when she was human, and it hasn't really changed in the past one hundred years. At that moment, something catches my eye. A hand-painted portrait of Nessie when she was little. She looked to be eleven years old, but from the way that Bella explained to me of how Nessie grew at an exhilarated rate until she was seven/seventeen, I know that she had to be younger than eleven years old when this was painted.

The painting is in color and really captures her natural beauty. It is a close up of her face and neck, with glimpses of the sun and grass behind her. She's looking away in it, towards the upper left corner of the portrait, and her skin looks creamy and smooth with a slight flush in her cheeks. Her lips are plump and the color of peaches, and her dark eyes are framed by long, dark lashes. Her reddish-brown curls frame her face, yet it has that look as if the wind is blowing it all around. And at the bottom of the picture, in neat calligraphy is the name, Renesmee Carlie. I turn to Bella.

"Where did you come up with the name Renesmee Carlie, anyway?" I ask her. She smiles.

"Her first name is a mixture of Renee and Esme, and her middle name is a mixture of Carlisle and Charlie-," she's cut off when Nessie walks through the door with tears staining her cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	19. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Nessie's P.O.V.

After I finish explaining what had happened to Mom and Edward, I decide to call Mackenzie and we drive to the beach to have a picnic. Mom was hesitant at first to let me go, she wanted me to stay there and be comforted by her, but I don't want to sit home and dwell on what happened between Jake and I earlier that day. I know she means well but I just need to deal with this on my own. Besides, there's nothing she can do to make me feel better; the only thing that'll make me feel better is making up with Jacob. I know he was an asshole to me, but I can kind of understand where he's coming from. If my mother hadn't raised me to not judge people based on what they have no control over, and if mine and Jake's roles had been reversed, I would have been mean to him too.

Anyway, when we get to the beach, Mack and I set up an old picnic blanket on the sand and sit on it. Then we lay out the food she had brought; turkey sandwiches with provolone cheese, lettuce, tomato, and mayonnaise; she also brought tiny bags of sour cream and cheese chips and cans of Coke. While I eat, I look into the sky. I see the fluffy white clouds and the birds that seem so free that it hurts me to even think about it. As a gust of wind blows past us I inhale deeply, breathing in the scent of salt water and fresh air.

"Are you okay?" Mack asks me quietly. I look at her and give her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," I respond, reassuring her.

"What about?" I sigh and put my sandwich down, all of a sudden not hungry anymore.

"Do you remember that guy that picked me up from school on his motorcycle last week? Jake?" She nods.

"What about him?"

"Well, we had a huge fight today and now I'm just feeling really jacked up, that's all." My best friend raised her eyebrows and lifts her sunglasses so they rest at the top of her head, her blue-gray eyes showing worry.

"What happened?" she asks, genuinely worried about my wellbeing. I bite my lip.

"It's one of those need-to-know things," I tell her. Sometime last year, Mackenzie started to see things that are different about me. I finally had to confront her and say that I am different, but I couldn't tell her what it was and that I would tell her only if she absolutely needed to know. Mack nods in understanding.

"I wish I could help," she says.

"I wish you could help, too. But I guess it's just something I have to work with."

"I'm sure you'll make up soon." I smile at her and take the last bite of my sandwich. I then look back at the cliff overlooking the ocean. I wonder whether or not I would survive if I were to go cliff diving. After I take my last sip of soda, I decide to find out. I stand up and look down at Mack.

"I'm going to jump off a cliff," I tell her. Her eyes fill with worry once more. I can hear her heart start to beat faster.

"What?!" she exclaims. I snort.

"It's okay, I'm not committing suicide. I just want to do it for fun." She's probably thinking that I seem so depressed that I don't want to live anymore. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Without waiting for her answer, I start jogging at human pace towards the forest trail that I'm hoping leads to the top cliff. Once I reach the cover of the trees, I start running as fast as I can, and am at that top of the cliff in thirty seconds. I look over the edge, and see the waves crashing against the rocks; they look strong. So let's hope that, with my half-vampire strength, I'm stronger. I take off my jacket and set it on the ground. My heart is beating a million miles a minute as I contemplate my whole life. I look up a little bit and see Mackenzie staring up at me. I can see her holding a phone to her ear and I catch the words, "Ms. Cullen" and "Cliff". I groan. She's telling my mom about what I'm about to do. A branch breaks behind me and I turn around to see three wolves. Jake and two of his friends. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"I'm not committing suicide, if that's what you're thinking," I tell them. They just stare at me and I bite my lip. "My mom told me about how she knew you when she was human." I give a bitter laugh. "Though I'm pretty sure she's hiding something. But what else is new?" I look at Jake, at his reddish-brown fur and dark brown eyes. "I'm not a monster, you know. I'm just a girl who has had things kept hidden from her for her entire life." Jake takes a step towards me and I take a step backwards. I take a deep breath and continue. "My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen; I was born on September eleventh, two thousand six in Denali, Alaska and I'm one hundred years old. My parents are Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I'm pretty sure that my very existence defies all the laws of nature." I bite the inside of my cheek hard to keep from crying. "And it seems like everybody who knows about what I am hates me because I'm a hybrid. They think that I'm a danger to the vampire secret because they don't know a lot about my species." I look up at the sky and take a deep breath to calm myself. "I wish Nahuel was here." I look back at the wolves. "He's the only male of my species and he's one of my best friends. He's the only one who understands how I feel." Jake goes into the woods and reappears a couple of seconds later as a human. He looks sad, like he regrets something.

"What are you doing Nessie?" he asks me. I laugh halfheartedly.

"What does it look like? I'm about to go cliff jumping."

"No," he says, "you're not." I laugh loudly.

"Oh, I'm not? Are you telling me what to do, Jacob Black?" Mom had also told me Jake's last name, and I'm forever grateful.

"Look Nessie, I'm so sorry about this morning. I was upset and confused and I just wanted to rage. I'm sorry I took it out on you, I know I'm an asshole. But please don't jump. The current is too strong." I smile. I accept his apology, one of the many things I inherited from Mom is the ability to forgive easily, but I don't want to let him off the hook just yet.

"If you're really sorry, then prove it." He furrows his eyebrows, clearly confused.

"How?" My smile widens.

"Catch me," I tell him. Then I turn around and, with a running start, fling myself off the cliff. My heart flutters in my chest and I scream as I fall. And a second before I hit the water, I feel a pair of warm arms engulf me. I open my eyes when I'm under water and turn my head to see Jacob looking at me. I smile at him, truly happy for the first time today.

Jake manages to get us both above water and I take a deep breath. I kick my legs to keep afloat and Jake does the same; and I look around and see that we are closer to the shore than I originally thought. I look back at Jake and wrap my arms around his neck and lean my forehead against his; he wraps his arms tighter around my waist. My skin seems so pale compared to his tanned skin, and it kind of shocks me, I don't know why.

"I didn't think you'd actually follow me down here," I tell him. And I actually hadn't. I thought that he would just watch me as I fell into the water. Now it's his turn to laugh.

"Do you really think I'd let you fall?" he says. I smile and lean my head so that my lips are barely touching his. I want to kiss him, but I need him to be upfront and tell me everything before I can do that.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Well I kind of imprinted on you," he says.

"What's that?"

"It's just something stupid that a shape shifter does when he finds his soul mate. Not everybody finds their soulmate. I didn't think that I would. I've spent the past one hundred years alone, wondering there was someone out there for me, and here you are." Oh fuck it, I can ask for more detail later; I just really want to kiss him right now. So I do.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Did I let Jake off the hook too easily? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	20. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Nessie's P.O.V.

When I say that Jacob's lips were soft, I mean it. They are so soft for someone who was, just this morning, saying hurtful things to me. And can I just say that they taste like strawberries and vanilla? How did I luck out in the first kiss department? I don't know, but I'm so happy right now that I can scream.

I wonder what Mackenzie thinks of us, floating out in the ocean, making out passionately. She probably feels awkward, knowing how shy she is. But, and forgive me for saying this, I don't really care how she's feeling right now. I'm just stuck on the fact that, after one hundred years, I'm finally getting my first kiss. And I'm convinced that I'm the world's oldest virgin. But I'm not really worried about that, I guess I can wait a little bit longer. God Nessie, you sound so desperate. But let's be honest, the second I get an appropriate chance, I will jump Jake's bones.

When we finally break apart, we let our foreheads touch, holding each other to keep afloat I don't want to be the one that breaks the silence, but I'm starting to get uncomfortable in these wet clothes. But before I can say anything, I get that overwhelming feeling that I get in the pit of my stomach whenever my mother is around. I look over at the beach and see that Mom and Edward are both stand on the beach staring directly at Jacob and I. Oh God, they just saw me make out with my possible boyfriend. What's worse is that Edward just heard me think about jumping Jake's bones. Like seriously, why does this kind of stuff only happen to me?

Jake follows my gaze towards the beach and his eyes lock on my mother and Edward and he growls. "They're breaking the treaty!" he mutters under his breath. His whole body is vibrating and he looks furious. I frown, confused.

"What treaty?" I ask.

"About two hundred years ago, the Cullens came to Forks for the first time. But my great grandfather Ephraim Black, who was a shapeshifter, and his pack was in La Push and they wanted to get rid of the Cullens' because all blood suckers are evil." I frown, offended. "Sorry. Anyways the Cullens' told them that they were different from other vampires, that they drank the blood of animals, not humans. So Ephraim and the Cullens' made a treaty stating that the Cullens' couldn't cross the invisible line into La Push, and they have to say in Forks." His eyes are still on the beach. "They broke it, so the guys and I now have the right to go after them." My heart skips a beat as he starts making his way towards shore. I'm frozen for a second before I'm able to start following him. With both of us being stronger than the average human, we are both able to get to shore in minutes. Mom and Edward are still standing there, though I don't know why because I'm pretty sure Jake is serious about what he said, and I'm also pretty sure that some serious shit is about to go down.

I get to shore a split second after Jake does and then I have to run after him as he moves to get up in Edward's face. "What do you think you're doing here, Cullen?" he growls. Edward, to his credit, doesn't flinch a bit. He faces Jake with confidence and I can tell that he's also looking for a fight.

"I'm here to make sure my daughter didn't hurt herself falling off that cliff," Edward retorts. Jake snorts.

"What do you care? As far as I know, you abandoned Bella when she was pregnant with Nessie. Now, all of a sudden, you care about her?"

"I didn't even know that she existed! How was I supposed to be there for Nessie when I didn't know about her?" Jake laughs without humor.

"Oh I don't know, maybe you shouldn't have left her in the first place?" I reach them and I grab Jake's arm and try to pull him away. But, being only half vampire, I'm not as strong as him and so I cannot pull him away. Meanwhile, Mom is trying to pry Edward away from this situation, but is also unsuccessful.

"Come on Jake," I plead. "Just walk away from this and we can talk about this, Okay?" He doesn't seem to hear me, he just keeps his eyes on Edward, snarling at him. After a few more failed attempts, I sigh and something that I know will get Jake's attention, but I will probably regret later, especially since it's in front of my father. But I do it anyway. I step back away from them and, with one final sigh, I lift my shirt up, revealing my 34C sized boobs in my baby blue lace bra. I know that I shouldn't have done this, but I was running out of options and I don't want my potential boyfriend and my father to kill each other. It works in the getting their attention department. All three of them look my way, and when he sees what I'm revealing, Edward immediately looks away. Jacob, however, lets his eyes linger a little longer, especially around my breasts. I smile at him, smug.

"Now that I have your full attention, can I please talk to you?" I ask him. He looks like he's having a hard time trying to get the words out of his mouth.

"Uh…" he says. My smile broadens and I pull my shirt down. Then I grab him by his arm and drag him over to a part of the beach where him and Edward would have a hard time killing each other.

"Look," I say as soon as we're a safe distance away from my parents. "I know that they broke the treaty and stuff, but is there any way you could you let it slide just this once?" His face turns pained.

"Nessie-," he starts. I stare up at him and look him straight in the eyes.

"Please? For me? If it's anyone's fault, it's Mackenzie's because she's the one who called my mom. But they were honestly worried about me and wanted to make sure that I was okay. But I promise you that once they leave, they'll never come back again." He looks at me for a second before letting out a breath that I didn't know that he'd been holding.

"Okay fine. But they better not come back," he says finally. I smile, relieved.

"Thanks." Then I think of something. "Wait, you said that the treaty states that a Cullen cannot cross over to La Push." He raises his eyebrows. "I'm a Cullen, so does that mean that I can't come to La Push anymore?" That makes him smile. Did I mention that I love it when he smiles? His teeth are straight and white and I love how his eyes light up when he does.

"It would, but as I said, you're my imprint, so you're the exception to that rule." I laugh. I don't know why I do since he said nothing funny, but it's like I feel as light as air and so happy. I'm really happy right now and I just want to laugh all the time.

"Nessie! We have to go!" Mom calls to me. I look over to her and see that Edward is now gone. I sigh, that light airy feeling still there. I turn back to Jake.

"I guess I have to go now," I say. He nods.

"I'll call you later?" he asks. I nod. I then reach on tiptoe and kiss him quickly on the lips.

"Talk to you later." I then walk away, grab my phone from Mack and bid her goodbye. Then I leave with Mom, feeling happier than I have in a long time.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	21. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see, I know. I just haven't had any inspiration to write for this story lately. I've been focusing on my stories "My Name is Max", "Persy", and "Have Faith" recently because those are really popular. Not that this story isn't popular. Anyway, I want to tell you guys that I'm going to be going on vacation for the entire summer, and I'll be leaving at the end of the month. So if I don't update for two months, that's why. Also, one person who commented on how they didn't like how Bella is speaking to Edward "for Nessie"; and I just want to say that I'm trying to make it realistic in the way that this is what I would do if I was in this situation. I obviously don't have any kids yet, 1: because I'm still in high school, 2: I can barely take care of myself, and 3: I'm ratchet af and I I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna die alone with my cat. But still.**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

You never really know how old you really are until you watch your child fall in love for the first time. It's like a wakeup call that says "Hey! You're getting old!" Now you're probably wondering why you don't get the wakeup call until your child falls in love; well, I'll tell you why. It's because for the fifteen or sixteen years or so while your child is growing up and developing, you think of them as a child, they aren't capable of feeling that type of love for someone. Then, all of a sudden, they ARE capable of that sort of thing. It's a reminder that they won't always be your little girl or boy, that one day they'll want to leave you and go their own way. And then you will have to share her or him with someone other than your spouse. It's like, you know that you've done everything you possibly could to make sure that they're ready to take on the world without you, but you're not sure if YOU'RE ready for that next step in their life.

That's how it is for me. A second ago I just watched my daughter get her first kiss, by a man that I used to love myself. It seems like just yesterday that I was watching her take her first steps, followed by her saying her first words. It's true that she grew up into a young woman within in the span of seven short years, but these past one hundred years I've always thought of her as my little girl. Now she's asking to be the older sister the next time we move, and she's possibly now in a relationship. Next, she'll probably want to move out and go her own way for a while. I'm not sure if I'm ready for it. Not to mention that she's so much like me, it's scary. But to think that I won't be able to protect her anymore is the scariest thing in the universe to me.

I'm not sure how Edward feels, he's always been a mystery to me and I'm not sure if that will ever change. But that's his daughter too, even though he's only known her for a short while. I'm no closer to forgiving Edward for what he put me through, twice, and I'm not sure if I ever will forgive him. No, that's not true. I'm sure that I will be able to forgive him eventually, but I do know that I won't ever be able to be with him ever again. He put me through so much heart break; and I've finally worked up enough courage to put my foot down and tell him that I won't go running back to him like I did last time. I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna spend the rest of my life alone. But who knows, maybe I'll meet someone else along the way.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V.

I'm not happy. But then again, when am I ever happy these days? I've been in Forks for a week and my life has gone from bearable to complicated. In the span of seven days, I've found out that not only is the love of my life a vampire, but that I somehow had a daughter with her. Then Jacob Black, the man who complicated my entire relationship with Bella one hundred years ago, comes back into our lives, and I find out that he has imprinted on Nessie and will be forever tied to her in some way, if she allows it. Then I break the treaty by going over the boarder when I find out that my daughter is about to jump off a cliff. Then, when I get there, I see said daughter and Jacob making out in the water. In one section of my mind, I'm happy that he jumped in after her; but in another I'm not happy that he's kissing her. But then again I have no say in who she's allowed to date and kiss, that job lands on Bella's shoulders since she's the one who raised Nessie. That doesn't mean I'm happy about it though.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V.

For my first kiss in ten years, the kiss I share with Nessie is amazing. In all honesty, she is an amazing kisser, even though I, somehow, heard her think about that the kiss we shared was her first ever kiss- note to self: ask Ness about that the next time you see her. And even though I'm not a virgin, I lost my virginity to a girl when I went to college back in 2010, nothing could beat this kiss. Her lips were so warm and soft and tasted oddly of turkey and tomato.

I feel really guilty about the way I treated her this morning. I was just really upset and I was being selfish and feeling sorry for myself even though I had no reason to. I hate to think this, but I'm lucky that she inherited her mother's ability to forgive so easily. I don't know what I would do if she hadn't forgiven me, I would have killed myself trying to make it up to her.

My good mood would have lasted if it wasn't for Edward Cullen. He broke the treaty by crossing the border. I'm not sure if I want to include Bella, because she's not technically a Cullen anymore seeing as she and Edward have been separated for one hundred years. Anyway, I was about to kill Edward, or at least kick his ass a little, when Nessie stopped me. Let me tell you, if it wasn't for her, the Cullens and the pack would be in the middle of a war because of his slipup. I can already tell that she's changing me for the better.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	22. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Nessie's P.O.V.

Halloween is, by far, my favorite holiday next to Christmas. I love the creepy decorations and the candy eating and the dressing up. I'm always known to dress up in the scariest costumes every year and this year it's not about to change. Jacob and I have been dating for about three weeks now and he's invited me to this Halloween party that his friend is throwing. Everyone is supposed to dress up and from what I gather from Jake, Kenna's parties are always epic. I'm also able to bring one person with me, so I decide to bring Mack along. The day of the party is a Saturday and so Mack and I spend the entire day getting ready. Mack's older sister Lindsey is a professional makeup artist for this zombie show and is on pregnancy leave so she came to Washington for a few weeks. She told us that she'd do our makeup and when she's done we look super scary. Mack's makeup is done so it looks like her throat has been ripped out to show her pretend neck bone. She had also put on some fake blood over an old pair of sweat pants. My makeup makes it look as if my right eye, as well as my cheek, nose and mouth has been torn off, leaving my teeth showing and making it look as if my eye is completely gone. I add a little more fake blood than necessary, but who cares?

"So, do you really think that this party will be fun?" Mack asks me as my mom drives us to the border, where Jake will meet us. I think about it for a second.

"I don't know," I say honestly. "I've only met Kenna a couple of times. But from what Jake tells me, her parties are always epic. So we'll have to see." It becomes quiet again and I look out the window at all of the green scenery. It's been a rough few weeks. With Jake and I dating, things are always tense when Jake comes to pick me up. With my mom, it's more awkward than tense due to them once having some sort of thing back before I was born. But if Edward is there, then things are always tense. I think Jake is still not over my mom and Edward crossing the border, but he promised not to start a war over it because they are my parents, the very reason I exist. But I don't really care about what happened in the past, all I care about is right now, and that Jake is with me. It feels so good to not have any secrets between us, we tell each other everything and are always honest with each other.

When we get to the border I can see Jake's car, a newer model Volkswagen, idling while waiting for us. Mack frowns.

"Why are we switching cars?"

"Because my sister doesn't have time to drive us all the way to Kenna's house. She's got work." My friend nods in understanding and we both get out of the car. When I slide into the passenger seat, while Mack slides into the back seat, I look at Jacob and he has to do a double take. I smile, waiting for his reaction.

"I would kiss you right now," he says. "But I don't know where, exactly, your lips are." I laugh, while at the same time trying not to mess up my makeup.

"What do you think?"

"You look amazing and creepy at the same time. Who did your makeup for you?"

"My sister Lindsey. She a part of the makeup team for that really popular zombie show, Survival," Mack says.

"Well no wonder she got the job, you both look creepy."

When we get to Kenna's house, the Halloween party is in full swing and the house seems like it's filled with people and fake smoke and the smell of fake blood, hairspray, and alcohol.

When we get home into the house I'm overwhelmed by the amount of people that surround us. Probably a quarter of the population of Forks and a quarter of the population of La Push.

"I didn't think that this many people would be here," I admit to Jake as we make our way through the house to the kitchen.

"It's a different amount of people each year. It depends on who is around. Kenna invites the entire pack and then they are allowed to invite whoever they want. So it depends on who the guys are friends with."

"Who knew they know this many people." Jake chuckles.

"I know, but don't tell them that I agreed with you." The three of us have reached the kitchen by this point where it's not nearly as crowded. I see a few people that I recognize as well. Leah, Kenna, and Seth. When Jake, Mack, and I enter the kitchen they look up at us.

"Hey guys!" Kenna greets us. "I'm glad you could make it!"

"Us too," I say. She seems impressed by our makeup.

"Wow, you guys went all out." Mack and I smile.

"Thanks! My sister did our makeup for us," Mack says. Kenna, Seth, and Leah raise their eyebrows as they seem to notice her for the first time.

"Who is this?" Kenna asks Jake and I.

"Kenna, Seth, Leah, this is my best friend Mackenzie. Mack, these are Jake's friends, Kenna, Leah, and Seth," I introduce them. And then something unexpected happens. When Seth and Mack look into each other's eyes, time seems to slow down between the two of them. And I know that look. It's the same look Jacob had given me when we first met. Seth imprinted on Mackenzie.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? I know that I have not uploaded in a while, I've just been on vacation and spending time with family. Plus, I haven't really had the inspiration to write for this story in a while. And to top it off, I am going into my senior year of high school this year. Which is crazy to think about, considering I'm going to be going off to college soon. Also, if you were reading my other story "Big Brothers and Boyfriends" and all of a sudden you can't find it on your favorites or follows list, it's because I took it down and reposted it as a new story. It's under the same title and rating and characters. Please review!**

 **~Gina**

 **P.S.—I think I'm going to start doing this thing for this story where, at the end of each chapter, I will share a random fact about me. Nothing too revealing, of course, due to privacy reasons, but just some fun facts. So here you go.**

 **Fun Fact- My full first name is Gina. It's not short for anything. My mother used Gina as an independent given name for me. Just like some people's names are Mia, not Amelia or whatever.**


	23. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Nessie's P.O.V.

Two days after we shared our first kiss, Jake explained to me what imprinting is. He explained to me that imprinting is something a wolf does when he finds his soulmate. The second he locks eyes with her, he's automatically tethered to her and will do anything to make her happy. From that moment on, he'll be whatever she needs, whether it's a brother, a friend, a protector, or a lover. When he told me that, I was kind of hurt. I felt like he had no choice but to love me; and that made me feel like I'd trapped him or something. But after a few days of thinking it over, I finally decided that my feelings for Jake are too strong to really give a shit about something like imprinting. Jake told me that he would have fallen in love with me anyway, just that it would have taken him longer to realize it. And even though it makes me uneasy, I just try not to think about it.

But what is Mack gonna think about all of this? About the supernatural? Because Jake had also told me that there are no secrets when it comes to your imprint. So they get to know everything when it comes to shape shifters and vampires and imprinting. What is Mack gonna think of me? Of my being a hybrid? Will she hate me? Will she be disgusted by me?

The rest of the party passes by in a blur, with the entire pack finding out about Seth and Mackenzie, and Seth following Mack around like a lost puppy. I spend the rest of the party worried sick about how to tell my best friend about my true identity. Jake offered to allow Seth to tell her about vampires whenever he told her about shape shifters, but I declined. I need to be the one to tell her, she's my best friend.

Mack and I planned it so that she is to sleep over my house that night, and I plan to tell her then. When we get back to my house, we peel off as much makeup as we can, and take showers. After my shower, instead of getting dressed in pajamas, I get dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a t-shirt with an old pair of sneakers.

"Why are you dressed? Aren't you going to sleep?" Mack asks as she runs her towel through her brown hair. I look her in her eyes as I try to figure out what to say. I've always been jealous of her eyes. They're a mix of a few different colors, though they have too much blue in them to be called hazel. My eyes are a boring chocolate brown; the exact same shade my mother's had been when she was human. I've always hated my eye color because it's so boring and common. Anyways, I sit across from her, on my bed. My bed is queen-sized; and with me being five-seven, and Mack only being five-three, we'll both fit easily.

"Do you believe in the paranormal?" I ask her as I look down at my hands.

"The paranormal? You mean ghosts?" she asks. I take a deep breath and look up at her.

"I mean vampires." She looks at me like I'm crazy or something. Though I don't blame her; if I was her, I wouldn't believe me either.

"No, I don't believe in vampires. They're just bedtime stories told to scare little kids into behaving. Why?" I take another deep breath.

"Because I am one. A vampire, I mean." She blinks up at me in disbelief, then bursts out laughing. I can hear my mother downstairs shifting her weight, getting ready to leave in order to meet me at a nearby meadow. I had texted both her and Edward; and the whole gang agreed to meet us at the meadow in order to prove to Mack that the vampire race exists. After a few minutes, Mack figures out that I'm not joking and stops laughing.

"You're serious?" I nod and she furrows her eyebrows. "Are you sick or something? Did you fall and hit your head? Because believing that you're actually a vampire isn't a good sign." I smile a little.

"Well, technically, I'm not a vampire. I'm a hybrid. Half-vampire, half-human."

"Seriously Nessie, you should seek professional help or something. I mean, if vampires really exist don't you think the human race would have noticed by now?" I shake my head.

"We all live inconspicuously with the humans. The vampires who drink human blood usually prefer to stay away from humans when it's not meal time, so they usually stay in the woods or anywhere where humans are not. The ones who choose a vegetarian lifestyle like to go out and blend in with the humans; usually by, depending on the age they were when were turned, go to high school or get jobs. Then they keep up their façade for about four or five years then they move to a different part of the world before anyone can suspect that they are not aging." She frowns.

"But, and I'm not saying vampires exist, wouldn't they turn to ash in the sunlight?" I laugh.

"That's just a myth made up by humans so they would feel like they have a fighting chance against vampires if need be. Vampires don't burn in the sunlight. They sparkle."

"Sparkle?" She looks confused.

"Yeah. Like millions of tiny diamonds embedded into our skin. They only show in direct sunlight. It causes a very bright light, which is not normal, so that's why vampires never go out on sunny days. It also might be the root of the myths of vampires bursting into flames in the sun." Mack is quiet for a minute as she digests all of this.

"You said that some vampires commit to the vegetarian lifestyle. What does that mean?" she asks.

"It means that we don't want to be monsters by murdering innocent humans, so we drink the blood of animals. That's why our eye color is different from regular vampires."

"What does that mean?"

"Regular and newborn vampires—vampires who were just turned—have red eyes. While vegetarian vampires have yellowish-gold eyes." Mack thinks about this for a second, then her eyes go wide.

"Your sister-," she starts to say, but is too stunned to finish. I smile at her.

"Yeah, she's a vampire," I finish for her. I then bite my lip. "And that's another thing. Bella isn't my sister. She's my mother." This chokes her up a little bit. She's not able to talk for at least five minutes.

"But Bella is so young. She doesn't look a day over twenty," she finally gets out.

"That's another thing about vampires. Once we're transformed into a vampire, we stay the age in which we were turned for the rest of our existence. And because we can't age, and can't get sick, and because our skin is very hard and impenetrable, we are able to live forever. My mother was about nineteen-years-old when she had me. Because of me being half-vampire and not knowing any better, I almost sucked her dry of blood when I was in the womb. Then the delivery was very brutal due to the amniotic sac that I was in being as hard as vampire skin, my uncle Eleazar had to remove me from my mother by using his teeth. He then injected his venom into her heart and transformed her," I explain to her.

"And when was that? When were you born?" I stare at her for a second before answering.

"I was born on September 11th, 2006. Making me one-hundred years old."

"Wow." I nod.

"Yeah. And now, you're gonna come with me." Mack raises her eyebrows.

"Where?"

"If you're still having doubts about the existence of my species, then you won't after I show you this."

"Show me what?"

"What exactly vampires are capable of."

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been taking a little break from Fanfiction lately. I've started school again, and I've been too tired after school to write anything. Please Review!**

 **~Gina**

 **Fun Fact: My zodiac sign is Virgo.**


	24. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Nessie's P.O.V.

Mackenzie and I go down stairs and climb into my mother's car. I start it up and they we are off. I'll drive it until we hit the end of the trial in the woods, then I'll carry Mack on my back to the meadow.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you can drive, but I am," she says. I smile as I speed up to well over the seed limit. Mack braces herself against the seat with her eyes wide. "What the hell are you doing, Nessie?! You're gonna kill us!" I roll my eyes.

"Relax, I've been driving for almost a hundred years, I'm a pro at this by now. Besides, I have fast reflexes; so it's very unlikely that we'll crash," I say. She doesn't relax until I finally come to a stop at the end of the trail, half an hour later. I turn off the car and turn towards her. "You can open your eyes now." She opens her eyes and sighs in relief. She looks around herself and frowns.

"Where are we?" she asks. I take my seatbelt off.

"We've just reached the end of the hiking trail."

"Why are we here?"

"It's just a short stop. We still have about two or so miles to hike before we reach the clearing." My best friend's eyes widen in shock and anxiety.

"Are you insane? We can't hike three miles in the dark! We'll get lost or worse." I roll my eyes.

"I have night vision of sorts. I can see clear as day in the dark."

"Well I don't. While you are walking, I'll be tripping." I smile.

"You won't be doing anything." She frowns.

"What do you mean?" I just get out of the car, and she follows suit, using the car for guidance. The moon is full tonight, casting enough light to keep it from being pitch black under the trees. But once we reach the clearing, there'll be enough light to see clearly. Of course, I can see fine, but Mackenzie can't. "So how are we getting to the clearing?" I turn around, my back facing her.

"Get on my back," I order her.

"What?!" she asks, startled. I turn my head.

"To get to the clearing not only in one piece, but sometime tonight, we have to run. And since you can't see, and you can only run at human pace, you must get on my back, and I'll run." Her eyes wide, Mack gets on my back, putting her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She must weigh about 115 or so pounds, but to me she might as well as weigh as much as a feather.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" I snort.

"You're gonna wanna close your eyes for this if you don't want to be dizzy."

"No way am I gonna miss this." I sigh loudly.

"Okay, if you say so." At that, I take off. I hear Mack gasp loudly as the world blurs past us. I doubt that she could see much more than blurry images that she couldn't make out, but I see things like squirrels eating nuts, deer eating plants, the occasional rabbit.

Anyway, since I'm slower than a pure vampire this run that would take them two or three minutes, takes me around six minutes. But once we do reach the clearing, I slow down and finally come to a stop when I reach my mom and the Cullens. "Okay, Mack, you can get off now," I tell her. But she doesn't. And from the amused looks on my family's faces, Mack must be dizzy. I unlock her arms from around my neck and she finally unlocks her legs. But she automatically falls to the ground. I laugh at her expression as I helped her up.

"I told you to close your eyes." She chuckles.

"I should have listened to you," she says. For the next hour or so, my family and I explain to her about vampires and the Volturi and that she cannot tell another living soul about our existence. After forty-five minutes or so she starts really believe in us. Mack asks a lot of questions of course, but nothing too surprising. I don't want to get too into this, but after, my mom told me that she wanted to go to the Cullen house and that Mackenzie and I should go back home. So, I run back to the car with Mack on my back—this time she has the brains to close her eyes this time.

Once we arrive back at my house, Mack goes to sit on my bed. She looks nervous for some reason; and I would have thought that it was because of my being half-vampire if it wasn't for the fact that she hadn't looked like that until we were halfway home. Concerned, I sit at the end of my bed and fold my legs underneath myself.

"What's wrong, Mack?" I ask her. She looks up at me with her hazel-blue eyes and I can hear her heartbeat pick up.

"It's nothing," she reassures me. I raise my eyebrows.

"No, it's not. I can hear your heartbeat, it's racing. So, what's wrong? You can tell me." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I want to tell you, but I'm afraid that if I do, that our friendship will be ruined, or that you won't feel the same way." I frown. What is she getting at? What does she want to tell me that could be so bad that it'd ruin our friendship?

"I promise you, nothing could ruin our friendship. I promise." It takes her a few minutes before she's able to talk again.

"Okay. Close your eyes," she says. Frowning once again, I obey her and close my eyes, not expecting much. To be honest, I'm not really sure what I am expecting. I'm no mind reader, much to my everlasting disappointment. So you can imagine my surprise when, a second later, Mackenzie kisses me.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? I know that I left you on a cliff hanger, but I didn't want to make it too long and I thought that that was the perfect place to end the chapter. And don't worry, I'll explain everything in the next chapter. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	25. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Nessie's P.O.V.

As soon as I'm able to move—which is about five seconds after Mackenzie put her lips to mine—I back up as far as I am able, and end up falling off the bed. I hit the ground with a loud thud and groan as the shock from both the kiss and the landing on the floor. I can't believe that Mack kissed me! I'm more shocked than mad, considering that she's never mentioned anything to me before. And what about Seth? He imprinted on her. What is he gonna do when he finds out that Mack is a lesbian?

And don't get me wrong; I'm all for LGBTQ rights, but I'm not a part of that group, like at all. I'm into guys, I know that for a fact. Ugh. Mack was right. This could ruin our friendship. What if she doesn't want to be friends after she finds out that I'm not interested in her in that way?

It takes me a few moments before I'm able to speak, but when I do, it's not anything that she'd be able to understand, I don't think that I even understood what I said. Mack blushes and looks down, looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I should have asked you, or told you some other way. But I was so flustered that I couldn't think of any other way to "Come out.""

"Um… yeah, some warning would have been nice," I say. "How long have you known that you are… ya know… a lesbian?" I'm trying so hard right now to not be offensive, so I'm not really sure what to say to her. Mack sighs and bites her lip.

"I'm not a lesbian. I'm bisexual. When I was younger I would find both genders attractive, but I didn't know what bisexuality was until I was fourteen. And then I was forced to keep it from everyone. My parents are very traditional, and I'm not sure how'd they'd react if I told them." I bite my lip. It must be terrible to have to hide such a big part of yourself from your parents. I can't even imagine.

"Have you tried to tell them?" Mack nods.

"Yes, plenty of times. But every time I would get the nerve up to tell them, my sister would put them in a bad mood, or they would come home from a crappy day at work. Then I would convince myself that I should wait until they're in a good mood, but the opportunity never seemed to present itself." We're both quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next.

"When did you decide to kiss me?" I ask. She sighs.

"I dunno. I mean, it's not like I'm in love with you or anything like that. But I've always thought that you were cute; and I know that you have a boyfriend and I can see the way you two look at each other; so, I figured that this is my last chance to kiss you before doing so would totally ruin our friendship forever. I mean, it's not like I expected you to kiss me back, but I just needed to do it. At least once." I take a deep breath as I try to keep my heartbeat steady.

"It's okay, I just didn't expect it. I mean, you never gave off any vibes that you like girls AND boys. I mean, being your best friend I should have noticed something." She shakes her head.

"No, you couldn't have known; I mean I kept it a secret and I didn't want anyone to know about it. But now I must tell my parents; because I have a crush on this girl in school and I think that she might have a crush on me." I raise my eyebrows, surprised.

"Really? Who?" I ask.

"Valerie Joyce. She's a junior," she says.

"Have you asked her out or has she asked you?" What am I doing? She's Seth's imprint. I shouldn't be encouraging her to date anyone else. But she is my best friend, I want her to be happy, no matter who she's in a relationship with. Mack shakes her head.

"I figured that I have to come out to my parents before I ask her out on a date. The only thing is that I'm so afraid of how they're gonna react or what they're gonna do to me." We're quiet for a moment as we think.

"Maybe I can be there while you tell them. Ya know… be a buffer of sorts, so that your parents might go easier on you," I suggest. She looks at me hopeful.

"You'd really help me tell them?" I nod.

"I will. I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? I'm sorry for not updating in a while for this story. I haven't really had the inspiration to write for this story. Also, I just moved across the country, down south, and so I've had to adjust to a whole new environment. Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	26. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

* * *

Nessie's P.O.V.

Okay, that went worse than expected. Like seriously. I had expected for them to be nasty or accuse me of "converting" Mack or something like that, but it actually went much worse. I take my time driving away from Mack's house, but I don't drive in the direction of my house. Instead, I start heading out of town and towards Port Angeles. I'm not really sure what I'm doing, but I just need some time to think things over.

It was the weekend after Mack came out to me and I pulled my mom's car into her driveway. I now officially had my driver's license and was able to drive a car now. But I don't have my own car yet, so I had to drive Mom's car. I turned to Mackenzie as I shut the car off.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists together, like her clenched fists were the only thing that was keeping her from falling apart.

"I'm sure. I have to do it sooner or later, and it's better if I do it now or I'll never do it," she said. I looked at her for a moment longer, then proceeded to climb out of the car. Mack and I walked up the driveway and she unlocked the front door with her key and we stepped into her house. Her house was very homey looking… in a good way. All warm colors and hard wood flooring. Family pictures lined the walls and down the hall I could see a trophy case with soccer, volleyball, spelling bee trophies sat.

"I'm home!" Mack called out as she led me to the living room. And when I stepped into that room, I was overwhelmed at the sight of a big shrine dedicated to God and Jesus. Like seriously, there was a big metal holy cross with a metal Jesus nailed to it, just like the stories. And a bunch more. There were even religious quotes written all around the room. Mackenzie had once told me that her parents are religious, but damn. Mack had taken one look at my face and sighed.

"I know right? They're very religious people. I'm not sure why."

"Mackenzie, who's your friend?" Mrs. Buchannan asked as she walked into the living room. She had on an apron that said _Start with Jesus, Stay with Jesus, End with Jesus._

"Mom, this is my friend from school, Nessie Cullen. Nessie, this is my mom, Nancy Buchannan," she introduced us. Nancy and I shook hands and then Nancy took off her apron.

"Well, you guys got here just in time. Dinner's ready and everyone's at the table." We followed Nancy to the small dining room where Mack's father and Lindsey and her husband sit. Nancy had made baked chicken with homemade mashed potatoes and broccoli and it all looked delicious. I took a seat and we all filled out plates. And once the food was on my plate, I started eating. I was so hungry, as I hadn't eaten all day and it had been almost two weeks since I last went hunting. After a few moments, I had realized that no one else was eating, just looking at me with annoyed but patient looks on their faces. I swallowed the food that was in my mouth.

"What?" I ask, truly not knowing what I had done wrong. Mack leaned over to me.

"We usually say grace before we eat," she stage-whispered to me not unkindly.

"Oh! Sorry. I was just so hungry, this is the first time I've eaten all day."

"It's okay, Nessie," Robert—Mack's dad—said. We all joined hands and as Nancy said grace, I tried to keep my thoughts to myself as I my left hand was touching the hand of Robert and I didn't want him to see into my mind for obvious reasons. Once Nancy finished, I started eating again, not caring if anybody stared.

"So, Nessie," Nancy started. I looked up at her. "Is Nessie short for something? Vanessa, perhaps?" I shook my head.

"It's actually short for Renesmee," I corrected her. I heard someone snort. "It's a combination of Renée and Esme." It was quiet for another moment before Nancy started up a conversation again.

"So, do you go to church?" I shook my head.

"No. I'm agnostic and church isn't really my thing."

"What's agnostic?" Lindsey asked.

"It's basically a person who claims neither faith nor disbelief in the existence of a god." I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't mean any disrespect, it's just from my point of view, it would be nice if there was a god up there; but then there's no factual proof that God exists. So I just decided to be neither a Christian nor an atheist, since we'll never really know until we die."

"Well, that's because you haven't been around long enough to see Him at work. To see the miracles that He can create. Once you do, your soul will be saved and you'll once again be allowed into Heaven when you die," Nancy said. I held myself back from saying that I've been around for much longer than she has and that I have more experience than she does and I've yet to see the "miracles" that God can supposedly create. That would have been too much information.

"Well I just can't believe in a god that allows poverty and death and homelessness and hunger, but is supposedly much more worried about what I do in bed before I get married. To me that sounds like someone who doesn't have their priorities straight… in my opinion," I said.

"Can we not talk about this?" Mack asked nervously. We all fell quiet as we ate and I couldn't help but feel smug. I've never really believed in God; and Mom has never brought me to church, so religion isn't really my thing. I looked over at my friend and found that she was looking at me. I gave her a look that said _Go on, tell them!_ But it wasn't until we were eating dessert that Mack got the courage to actually do it.

"Mom. Dad. Lindsey. I have to tell you guys something important," she said. They all looked at her with curiosity.

"What is it, Honey?" Robert asked, mouth filled with pudding. Mack took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm...," she cut off and closed her eyes. I could tell that she was really struggling with what she was about to reveal. "I'm bi." There! She finally said it. Her entire family froze in shock.

"What?" Nancy asked hesitantly.

"I'm bisexual. Which means I'm attracted to both boys and girls. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I'm telling you know. And I want you guys to know because I have a crush on this girl in my school, and I think that she likes me back and I wanted to make sure that you're prepared in case we do end up dating."

What happened next was amazing because I never thought that a human being could turn so red and yell so loud. I basically sat there, biting my tongue, and listened to Nancy and Robert tell Mack how she is going to hell and that they are ashamed of her and a lot more. They even tried to blame me for "Converting their daughter over to the dark side" or some shit like that. It was heart wrenching to watch and not do anything. I couldn't do anything because I was afraid that I would lose control over myself if I did. So after about twenty minutes, Nancy and Robert told me to get out of the "Blessed" house and to never come there again, and to never talk to Mack again. Which, as you all know, is just my luck.

Now I'm in Port Angeles, wondering about what to do. Are Nancy and Robert going to send Mackenzie away or something? I'm not sure. My mother has always been supportive of me, and I know that she would never treat me the way Nancy and Robert treated Mack tonight. I can't imagine how someone in the year twenty one hundred and six could be so... so narrow-minded about this sort of thing. I mean, gay marriage got legalized almost a century ago, before the both of them were born, and yet they still don't agree with it?

A tear streaks down my cheek as I pull over on the side of the road. I feel so bad for my best friend. She trusted her parents enough to tell them her biggest secret, and they completely tear her down and make her feel as if she's a mistake. If I ever have children, I would never treat them like that. Not ever.

But this makes me so sad that I cry in my car for an hour before finally calming down enough to get out of the car and walk around town. It's the beginning of November, which means the air is chilly and the wind is on full blast, which makes my hair whip around my face. I walk around for about an hour before deciding to head back home before Mom starts to get worried. I head down an alleyway where I can see Mom's car on the other side, just a dozen yards or so away. But I don't even make it halfway through it before a pack of drunk, dirty men notice me and start to come towards me.

"Where are you going, pretty lady?" one of them slurs. His breath absolutely repulses me and I take a step back, not out of fear, but out of disgust. They make a few more suggestive, sexual comments before one of them starts to walk closer to me. Okay, Nessie, time to get out of here. I try to squeeze past them without touching them, but they don't want to let me go that easily.

"Aw, come on!" another one of them complains. "Don't go!" And then he makes the biggest mistake of his life. He puts his hand around my arm; and then I put my hand around his throat.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	27. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

 **A/N: Before I start this chapter, I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates these past few months. I had a lot going on such as my graduation from high school, and my vacation to Disney. Plus, I've started a few other stories that I've wanted to work on. I just didn't have the motivation to write for this story in a while. I'm not sure why, though. But I'm back now and I'm going to try to regulate my updates for this story to once every two weeks or so.**

* * *

Nessie's P.O.V.

The men watch as I lift their friend off the ground by his neck. I don't know what I'm planning to do, but I'm just going to go with it. I bring the vile man towards me so that our faces are only inches apart.

"Leave. Me. Alone," I hiss at him. My voice sounds low and dangerous. I can practically see the fear radiating from his body. I don't think he expected a girl as innocent-looking as me could lift a piece of fruit let alone him. I throw him to the ground and go after his friends, caught up in the moment.

The men all run away from me in fear, and I have to catch myself before I can go after them. I take deep breaths to steady myself, and then walk the rest of the distance to my car.

When I climb in and lock the doors, I find that my cell phone was busy while I was away. I have seven missed calls and a bunch of missed text messages. The first message is from my mom.

 _Hey, Nessie. When will you be home? I have a surprise for you!_

The next one from her was sent ten minutes after the first.

 _Nessie, I just called the Buchannan's house and they told me that you left there two hours ago. WHERE ARE YOU?_

The last one from her is sent ten minutes after that.

 _Renesmee Carlie Cullen. If I don't hear back from you in an hour, I'm tracking you down and you'll be grounded for a month. Please. I'm worried._

That's when I had started getting messages from Edward.

 _Renesmee, your mother and I are very worried about you. So is everyone else… especially Esme and Rosalie. Alice can't see you; so can you please answer your phone and let us know that you're okay?_

And then Mom must have gotten really desperate because I see some messages from Jake about my "disappearance".

 _Nessie, please answer your phone. We're all worried... we just want to know that you're okay._

I jump a foot into the air and gasp when there's a knock on the passenger side window. I'm thinking that it's those guys from earlier, but it's not. It's just Jake.

I let out a breath of relief as I unlock the doors and Jake climbs into the car.

"Jesus Christ, Jake," I gasp. "You scared the shit out of me." He shakes the rain out of his black hair and looks at me.

"You scared the shit out of us, Nessie," he tells me. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Yeah, well… I didn't have the best evening and had to go somewhere to think."

"Then why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I took a walk and forgot to bring my phone with me. Is that a crime?" Jake sighs and takes my hand in his.

"No, but when Bella called your friend's house and found out that you had left a while ago, she started jumping to conclusions and got really worried." I look into his dark eyes and smile sheepishly. That sounds exactly like my mom.

"I know that she loves me, but she can turn into a helicopter parent sometimes." Jake frowns, confused.

"What's a helicopter parent?"

"It's basically a parent who takes an overprotective or excessive interest in the life of their child." I sigh. "I just want her to trust that I can handle myself." He shrugs.

"I guess it's harder for some parents to come to terms with the fact that their children are grown up." I roll my eyes.

"Jake, I'm a hundred-years-old. She's had plenty of time to "Come to terms" with it."

We sit in silence or a little bit, neither of us knowing what to say. Then Jake turns to me.

"What happened at Mack's house?" I look over at him and I'm about to deny that anything happened, but Jake beats me to it.

"Don't deny it. I can see it in your face that something happened." I sigh and look out my window.

"Something did happen… but I can't tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"Because if I tell you, then when you're in wolf form, you'll tell Seth. And Seth can't know about this. At the very least he can't find out about it from you or me. He has to find out from Mackenzie."

"Is it really that bad?"

"No, it's not bad at all. But it's not my secret to tell. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he tells me, though I can tell he's disappointed.

"Thank you for asking, though. It means a lot that you care." He smiles slightly and I lean over to give him a kiss. At first it's just a short and sweet kiss, but then it deepens and becomes more passionate. But—like all good things—our kiss comes to an end when my phone starts to ring.

"Don't answer it," Jake begs. I laugh and look down to see the screen.

"I have to, it's my mom." I sigh as we pull away from each other and I put the phone to my ear.

"I'm fine," I say into the speaker before Mom can speak. "I just… Something happened at Mack's house and I just needed to clear my head, so I drove to Port Angeles." The other line is quiet and I can imagine Mom slowly counting to ten.

"Why didn't you answer any of my phone calls?" she sounds like she's trying to stay calm, but is failing.

"I went for a walk around town and forgot my phone in the car. Is that okay? I don't want to talk about it right now. Okay? I'm sorry I made you worry, I just needed some time alone to think." Mom sighs.

"Okay. Fine. But get home quick. There's somebody waiting for you." I frown.

"What? Who?"

"You'll have to wait and see." I hang up the phone and turn to Jake.

"I have to get home. Apparently, somebody's waiting for me. Whatever that means." He sighs.

"I was hoping to spend more time with you, but okay." I raise my eyebrows.

"I would suggest that we fool around in the back seat for a little bit, but I honestly think you're too lay down back there." I kiss him one more time. "It's better if we take things slow, anyway. I don't want to rush things."

I start the car and begin the forty-five-minute drive back to Forks. The drive is long and boring and I'm honestly exhausted from everything that's happened tonight, so I sigh with relief when I pull the car into my driveway.

I then say goodbye to Jake and watch him disappear into the woods before I unlock the front door and walk in to the house. And as soon as I throw the keys onto the side table by the door, a familiar scent hits me, and my heart jumps in excitement. I run to the living room and I'm greeted to an amazing sight.

I meet a pair of warm teak eyes and smile widely.

"Nahuel."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!**

 **~Gina**


	28. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**

Nessie's P.O.V.

I stand in shock as I take in my best friend. I haven't seen Nahuel in years. The last time we saw each other, was at my high school graduation, back when I went to school in London.

My face breaks into a huge grin, and I run and jump into his arms. Nahuel laughs and spins me around. It feels so good to be in his embrace again, makes me feel normal for a change.

Nahuel sets me down, and I pull back.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him. I smooth my hair back and calm down. If I didn't, I'd probably have a heart attack.

"I was in the States, and decided that I had to know what you were up to," Nahuel smiles at me.

I lead him over to the couch and we both sit down. "What are you doing in the U.S.? I thought you were travel ice somewhere in Nigeria with Helena?" Helena is his youngest sister. She's about thirteen-years-old now if I remember correctly. Nahuel shrugs.

"We _were_ in Nigeria, but eventually Helena got tired of it and so she went to go stay with my aunt. I scrunch up my nose.

"That sucks," I say. "But hey, if she keeps her out of trouble, does it really matter _who_ she stays with?"

"I guess not. At least I won't have to deal with her hormones. Helena on her period is not a pretty sight." I smacks him in the arm.

"Oh? So does this mean the second I get my period you're gonna run for the hills?"

"Ya know, I just might." I laugh and roll my eyes. "We've been talking too much about me. What about you? What have you been up to?" I sigh deeply.

"Well, let's see, I'm in high school… again. Learning about stuff I know by heart, or was there for. I made a new friend." Nahuel raises his eyebrows.

"Really?" I nod.

"Her name is Mackenzie, Mack for short. I think the two of you would be friends, if you guys could meet. Anyway, the only thing else that is really new in my life is that I have a boyfriend." Nahuel sits up straight.

"You have a boyfriend?" I nod happily.

"Yeah. His name is Jacob, and he is one of the best guys I've met. He's kind, and funny, and caring. And I really like him." For some reason, as soon as I say that I have a boyfriend, Nahuel gets a funny look on his face.

"Does he know about… our kind?" he asks. I nod slightly.

"He already knew about vampires when we met, and I told him about hybrids around the time we started dating," I tell him. He frowns.

"How did he know about vampires?" I sigh. I know I'm gonna regret this.

"Jake is what's called a shape shifter. He can transform into a humongous wolf. Basically his kind was created to protect their tribe from vampires."

"That's a little ironic." I laugh.

"Yeah, it is. But we make it work. And he's come to accept what I am, and tries to understand that this is my life." I stop talking when I notice the look on Nahuel's face. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…"

"Spit it out, Nahuel."

"It's just… don't you think you should be with someone like you?" I frown deeply, not sure on what he's saying.

"What do you mean?"

"A hybrid. Someone like you. Someone who can truly understand you." I give a loud laugh.

"What are you talking about? Jake _does_ understand me. He's been willing to learn more about our kind, and has even gone with me on a hunting trip. He might not totally be okay with what I am, but he's working on it. I mean, he only found out about it a month ago."

"I understand that, but he won't be able to give you the things that other people can." This is when I get angry and defensive. I understand when he wants to protect me, but this is going too far. He's basically telling me that my relationship with Jake is doomed.

"What other people?!" I accuse. " _You_?" Nahuel sighs.

"That's not what I meant."

"That's exactly what you meant!" I take a deep breath to calm myself down. "Nahuel, I'm happy with Jake. I don't care that we're from different worlds. I just care that he cares about me and makes me laugh. And anyway, it's not your place to be telling me who I should and should not be dating."

"But what about _us_?" he asks after a moment of silence. I sigh.

"There is no _us,_ Nahuel. We're nothing more than friends." I stand up and look at him. I really don't want to bring this up, but I have to. "I had a crush on you," I admit. "Back in '58. I thought you were cool and hot and funny. And I thought that we could be together. But when I asked you out… you turned me down. You broke my heart and I was so devastated, and I cried for days, you know that." Nahuel looks up at me with sad eyes, but I keep going. "I forgave you, obviously. And I was able to move on. But you didn't really expect me to sit around and wait for you to become interested in me like that, did you?"

"I kind of did," he admits. At least he's honest.

"Nahuel, just because I'm the only hybrid not related to you, doesn't mean we're meant to be together. I mean… you've dated vampires before, why shouldn't I be allowed to date a shape shifter?" Nahuel starts to say something, but I hold up a hand to stop him. I really don't want to deal with this right now. I've already had to deal with Mack's douchebag parents, I really can't take any more.

"You need to go," I tell him. He looks surprised at my demand.

"What?" he asks.

"I don't think I can see you right now. I'm not asking you to leave the state, I just need to be alone right now." Nahuel waits a couple minutes, I guess he's trying to see if I'm kidding or not. When he decides that I'm serious, he stands up, and walks out the front door. I stand in the middle of the room, trying to process what just happened. I never thought my best friend would say that to me. I guess I was wrong, like I always am.

"Sweetheart," Mom pokes her head in from the kitchen. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?" I take a deep breath and face her.

"No," I shake my head. "But I will be. Goodnight." I make my way to my room where I crawl into pajamas, then face plant onto my bed. Why does my life resemble a soap opera, I think, before I drift to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So I know it's been a while. I haven't updated this story in months, and I really have no other excuse other than writer's block. I didn't really know what to do with this chapter at first, so I put this story on hold and I focused on my other stories. (Please check them out. I just started two new stories that I hope you guys like). But I was finally able to write this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy, and have a happy new year!**

 **~Gina**


	29. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I just wanted to let you know that until further notice, this story will be on hold. I'm not giving up on it, I'm just taking a little break. I hope you guys understand.**

 **~Gina**


End file.
